LOBO
by YarikFrost
Summary: "Caperucita rubia ten cuidado por donde caminas. Los lobos no solo están en el bosque... y uno de ellos lleva años tras tu aroma" TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**LOBO**

Draco se agarró la cabeza y la metió entre sus piernas. No pudo evitar gemir y clavar sus uñas en sus tersos muslos.

Sonrojado, brutalmente excitado, terriblemente avergonzado. ¡¿Cómo había llegado él a ese punto?! No pudo evitar recordar…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Estaba trabajando en una reserva para dragones. Amaba a esos animales y quería tener un reserva en Inglaterra para — el día que decidiera tener o adoptar un hijo — poder llevarlo a ver a esos magníficos seres que tan poca gente tenía la suerte de ver.

Se había puesto en contacto con el único especialista en dragones que había en Londres: Charlie Weasley. Este se había mostrado muy entusiasmado en poder volver al ruedo, ya que la guerra lo había alejado definitivamente de Rumania y de su amado trabajo, por lo que había aceptado sin dudar desde el principio.

Llevaba varios meses tratando con él, y habían encontrado (no sin esfuerzo) el lugar perfecto para la reserva, fuera del Londres Mágico, al linde del bosque Oscuro, que era tan o más tétrico que el Bosque Prohibido.

Draco admiraba profundamente el trabajo del pelirrojo, y había aprendido rápidamente sobre esas criaturas que tanto le apasionaban. En más de una ocasión, en un viaje a Rumania, Weasley le dijo que le sorprendía lo cómodos que parecían estar los dragones con la presencia del rubio. De ese viaje tan gratificante habían escogido los primeros especímenes que querían trasladar a la nueva reserva de dragones en Londres.

Luego se les había sumado Granger y sus ideas reformistas acerca de la cacería y el maltrato de dragones. Él en un principio no había estado muy de acuerdo con su incorporación, pero ella tenía contactos en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y les ayudó a conseguir todos los permisos.

El rubio no podía estar más agradecido con ambos, ya que cuando el Ministerio pidió más dinero del que tenía, Charlie y Granger habían convencido a la familia Weasley —ahora asquerosamente rica — de invertir en el proyecto del rubio.

Hasta ahí todo bien, sus socios eran demasiado honestos para su gusto pero coexistían sin problemas. El problema… no, el PROBLEMA no eran ellos, era su cuarto socio.

Tenían el terreno listo, los papeles de importación, el dinero acordado, el especialista que estaría a cargo de las criaturas… En fin, todo en regla. Pero el Ministerio inglés no veía la utilidad de criar y proteger a una de las especies de criaturas mágicas más poderosas de su mundo, y esa falta de apoyo los obligó a buscar un peso pesado en el Ministerio que les apoyara, su cuarto socio: Harry Potter.

Cuando Granger llegó hasta él corriendo emocionada, Draco pensó que se había vuelto loca, el abrazo que ella le dio se lo confirmó. Lamentablemente no pudo internarla en San Mungo, ya que lo que ella sufría no era un episodio de demencia, simplemente era felicidad.

"¡Lo hemos conseguido!" le había dicho emocionada. Él estúpidamente preguntó si habían conseguido las ansiadas firmas de los miembros del Comité de Regulación de Reservas de Criaturas Mágicas. "Por supuesto que no" respondió ella con enfado. "Ya tengo al cuarto socio que conseguirá esas firmas para nosotros" le aseguró con una mirada pícara. Él — de nuevo estúpidamente — le creyó y confió sin preguntar.

No fue hasta dos horas antes de la reunión donde lo conocería que a Draco se le ocurrió preguntar su nombre. Charlie se carcajeó con la pregunta, insinuando que era un idiota por hacer tratos con personas de las que no tenía idea. Más tarde el rubio descubriría que sí, el pelirrojo tenía razón, y demasiada.

Granger, _Hermione_ , se obligó a recordar, le había respondido con toda naturalidad que era un antiguo compañero de ambos y que era amigo suyo. Él insistió en saber su nombre y una repentinamente tímida Hermione susurró una sola palabra: Harry.

La guerra no había sido clemente con nadie, pero fue feroz con el bando perdedor, y Draco prácticamente tuvo que huir de las masas embravecidas y refugiarse en el mundo muggle, donde había logrado forjarse un pasado, un presente y un futuro. La única razón por la que había vuelto fue la carta de Charlie, quien ¡oh, sorpresa!, aceptaba colaborarle para armar la reserva. Ocupado como estaba en sobrevivir en un mundo al que era totalmente ajeno, Draco no se preocupó por informarse sobre el mundo mágico y sus celebridades, por lo que Harry Potter apenas ocupaba una difusa imagen de un joven sobre una escoba, rescatándolo del fuego maldito, ubicada en el último recoveco de su mente. Ahora aquella imagen volvía y los seres de sus más oscuras pesadillas tendrían los ojos verdes. Esos ojos que le persiguieron durante los seis meses de su estadía en Azkaban; acusadores, llenos de odio.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tembló los diez minutos anteriores a la hora prevista para la reunión, y también los diez minutos de retraso de su _socio_. Para cuando la puerta se abrió Draco parecía más una gelatina aterrorizada que un mago serio y respetable. 

Fingió mantener la calma mientras esa enorme figura atravesaba el lindel de su oficina y clavaba sus orbes penetrantes, desnudos, en él, sin muestra de sentimiento.

Quizás no debió sentirlo, pero la vergüenza y el miedo corrieron por sus venas como veneno, obligándole a esquivar la mirada. Harry Potter seguro opinaba lo mismo que la muchedumbre que le odiaba. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí, ayudándolo?

— Bueno, ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar —Habló Granger intentando aligerar el ambiente.

¿Y sus gafas?, se preguntó el rubio antes de zambullirse en los asuntos de la reserva.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La reunión fue tranquila y sin contratiempos. Hermione habló todo lo que quiso sobre el precedente que marcaría esa reserva en relación al cuidado y respeto que debían tener los magos sobre las criaturas mágicas. Sólo paró cuando los cabeceos de Charlie fueron indisimulables y la pila de pergaminos de Draco se había convertido en cientos de grullas que revoloteaban de aquí para allá. Potter parecía no haber oído una palabra, con sus ojos siempre clavados en él.

Luego de una merecida siesta, es decir, de la interesante exposición de la castaña, Weasley propuso salir afuera a despejarse y a mostrarle a Harry los terrenos. En el camino Charlie habló de la parte práctica, de lo que le hacía falta a la reserva, lo que necesitarían los dragones y las medidas de seguridad. Draco volvió a preguntarse —Por milésima vez —Cómo Potter podía admirar el paisaje si seguía acuchillándolo con la mirada, amenazante.

Casi seis horas después, con el cielo ya moteado de estrellas, la reunión terminó sin _complicaciones_ y los cuatro quedaron de volver a juntarse en dos semanas para visitar por segunda vez las hectáreas de la reserva, que estaban —Por supuesto— Encantadas para que nadie no deseado se acercara a la zona.

Los despidió con una sonrisa forzada y se volteó para fingir que estudiaba unos papeles. Sólo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse el rubio pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Aún estaba vivo, todo un logro.

— ¿Cómo fue tu temporada en Azkaban? —Preguntó una voz grave, ronca y sexy, desde su cuello. El oxígeno se atrancó en su garganta, estaba muerto—. ¿Malfoy?

—Sin altercados —Consiguió decir en una exhalación—, no fue la gran cosa. Sé valerme solo, ¿vale? —Dijo reuniendo valor y volteándose a verlo. Quizás fue la proximidad entre ambos, pero el cuerpo del moreno se veía inmenso frente a él, imponente. Sus ojos brillaban sin las gafas y le miraban desde una altura considerable. Y entonces se dio cuenta… No tenía miedo, miedo no. Era otra extraña sensación entre el vértigo y un no—sé—qué cosquilleándole bajo la piel.

Sus latidos golpeaban fuerte en su sien y su sangre, cual lava hirviendo recorría su cuerpo. Sentía la adrenalina viajar por sus brazos y piernas y acumularse en sus dedos y tobillos. Se sentía cual conejo frente a un lobo: listo para correr.

— ¿Valerte solo? —El tono violento lo puso en alerta máxima al instante —. Me costó mucho protegerte, Draco. Esos hijos de puta de los aurores querían… ellos querían…— Fuera lo que fuera lo que ellos querían Potter no lo dijo. Acarició una sonrosada mejilla, Draco se apartó espantado. Sonrió—. Tuve que hechizar a algunos para que a los otros les quedara claro lo que les pasaría a aquellos que intentaran tocarte. —Se acercó de nuevo y el rubio volvió a retroceder. Esta vez el moreno avanzó contra él, acortando la distancia. — ¿Tienes miedo? —Preguntó con voz calma. Potter se veía diferente, se veía peligroso. Como si el crío de la escuela se hubiera evaporado en el tiempo, y ahora un hombre serio e imponente usurpaba su lugar.

— ¿Debería? —Respondió tratando de ganar tiempo ¿Dónde estaba su varita? ¡Cierto! Desde que había salido de Azkaban limitaba el uso de la magia para que no le molestaran. Su varita estaba muy contenta en el último cajón del aparador de su habitación, muy lejos de allí.

Potter no dejaba de acercarse, de robar su aire, de arrinconarle contra el archivero de la oficina. Puso sus manos en el duro y bien formado pecho del moreno, intentando alejarlo de sí.

—Potter, ¿qué…?

—No te esfuerces Draco —Advirtió sensualmente sobre su oreja—. Eres mío —Sentenció. El rubio se estremeció, las palabras se deslizaron por su columna vertebral, provocándole escalofríos y debilidad en las piernas. Negó repetidas veces—. Tranquilo… —El tono de Potter era suave, pero al rubio se le hizo más peligroso aún. Agachó la cabeza para no verlo, esperando una mordida fatal. El ojiverde con un movimiento rápido le levantó la barbilla, acunando su rostro con cariño, usando parte de su fuerza cuando Draco intentó zafarse—. Ya no te preocupes, estarás conmigo y yo te cuidaré. —El rubio negó e intentó alejarlo de sí de nueva cuenta, mas sus piernas dejaron de responderle y cayó sobre él, Harry pareció enternecido—. Eso, ven aquí — Los brazos de Potter le envolvieron la cintura en un agarre firme y seguro. De pronto su cuerpo se quedó totalmente sin fuerzas, rendido ante el aura del mago, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. ¿A salvo con el enemigo?

.

.

* * *

.

.

La aparición lo desconcertó terriblemente y un mareo lo dejó más tirado sobre el otro cuerpo si se podía. Sentía su cuerpo lento y pesado, incapaz de sostenerse. Potter seguía mirándole, y su cercanía le asustó. Agitado se obligó a pararse, pero el mundo comenzó a girar a su alrededor.

¿Potter le había drogado?

— ¿Dónde…? —Preguntó de repente lúcido, dándose cuenta de que lo habían secuestrado sin que él hubiera puesto resistencia—. ¡Por Merlín, Potter no me mates! — Casi gritó aterrorizado. ¡Mierda! ¿Y si Potter era un asesino, psicópata y sádico?, ¿y si quería vengarse con él de todas las muertes de la guerra? ¿Y si…? Intentó desaparecerse para darse cuenta de que una barrera se lo impedía —. Potter, déjame salir de aquí, tengo que volver a la oficina…tengo papeleo…tengo…—Musitaba, su voz descendiendo a cada paso de Potter hacia él. Se encogió en una esquina de la habitación, buscando alguna ventana abierta para poder escapar.

—No te irás —Habló el moreno, ya frente a él. Se agachó hasta quedar de su altura y le miró unos segundos, sus ojos habían dejado de brillar verde para volverse pozos oscuros profundos, sus irises expandidas al máximo.

Y él se sabía en _peligro_ ; aun así su cuerpo no quería reaccionar.

— Por favor, Potter. No volví para hacer nada malo —Intentó explicarse—, de verdad… Ya no soy tan malo, por favor ¡déjame salir de aquí! —Gimió sintiendo la adrenalina hervir en su cuerpo, embotándole la cabeza, a punto de estallar.

—No te haré…

—Sé que hice mal al reparar el armario evanescente, pero no hice nada más. No levanté la varita contra… Ningún mago… En la guerra… Yo…yo sólo— Tartamudeó —, sólo…

Potter se levantó luciendo sorprendido.

—Estás asustado —Observó dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy, imbécil! —Gritó Draco—. ¡Has estado todo el día buscando la oportunidad para secuestrarme y matarme! —Reclamó. El nimio espacio que Potter le concedió le permitió escabullirse hasta la otra punta de la habitación. Vio una mueca disgustada aparecer en su rostro e intentó desaparecerse de nuevo. Potter le cogió de los hombros con fuerza.

—Oye, tranquilo, no te haré daño —Le aseguró el ojiverde. Draco no paró de intentar escapar—. Intento protegerte.

— ¡Suéltame, Potter! —Exclamó forcejeando inútilmente —. Yo no quería morir, eso es todo. ¡Lo hice porque no quería que el Señor Oscuro me matara!

— ¡Para! —Le detuvo el pelinegro—. ¡Escucha! Hace cinco años, luego de la batalla contra Voldemort tuve un…

—No estoy planeando nada oscuro, no intento ser un nuevo Lord, no haré… —Se excusaba. Un dedo sobre sus labios le detuvo. Harry le abrazó con fuerza y él nuevamente no fue capaz de negarse. Sus manos presionadas sobre el pecho del moreno comenzaron a cosquillearle y no supo qué hacer para calmarlas. Sus piernas de nuevo dejaron de sostenerle y Harry detuvo su caída. Los temblores de su cuerpo no cesaron.

—Déjame marchar, por favor —Imploró sin mirarle.

— No. —Le respondieron fieramente—. No quiero que te vayas, ¿no escuchaste que dije que iba a protegerte? —El rubio levantó la mirada, suplicante. Potter frunció el ceño y suspiró—. Te llevaré a descansar, aún no estás listo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Despertó horas más tarde en una cama que no era suya, en una habitación que no reconocía, en un lugar desconocido.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza y forzó a su cuerpo a no moverse por si Potter andaba cerca, para que no se diera cuenta de que había despertado. Se mantuvo duro como una tabla por uno o dos minutos, consciente de que si hubiera alguien en el dormitorio su rígida posición lo hubiera delatado al instante. Afortunadamente estaba solo.

Vio que la cama era inmensa y que el cuarto estaba magníficamente decorado. Posó sus pies en el suelo y la suave alfombra acarició sus plantas. No había sillas ni mesas en la habitación, tan sólo dos mesitas de luz al lado de la cama, una tenía un reloj y un velador, la otra nada.

Buscó su ropa pero había desaparecido, allí cayó en la cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo. Con un gemido asustado recorrió su cuerpo en busca de alguna marca, de algún dolor o escozor. Pero al parecer no había nada y el espejo de cuerpo completo se lo confirmó.

Había un armario labrado de caoba, amurallado a una de las paredes laterales de la alcoba. Quiso probar suerte y abrió una de sus puertas. Dentro se amontonaban decenas de prendas, muggles y mágicas, de colores oscuros y la más fina tela. Descolgó una túnica azul y la puso sobre su cuerpo, ¡qué curioso!, era de su medida. Encontró algunas camisas, pantalones, ropa interior, todo a medida.

Ya vestido se dirigió apresurado a una de las ventanas, consciente de que no estaría solo por mucho tiempo más. El pasador de la ventana cedió sin esfuerzo y la abrió de par en par. Se asomó al pequeño balcón pero no se detuvo a contemplar la vista, sino a medir la altura que lo separaba del piso. Debían ser cuatro o cinco metros…saltar no parecía muy seguro, pero permanecer rehén de un desequilibrado era mucho menos saludable. Se subió a la baranda y cerró los ojos un momento para darse fuerza.

Se arrojó rogando por permanecer lo más entero posible, pero cuando sus pies y trasero tocaron suelo firme se dio cuenta de que no aplastaron la suave grama, no, estaba sobre la alfombra de la habitación.

— No, no, Draco —Dijo una voz seria y enfadada. Potter estaba frente a él, bajo el marco de la puerta, tapando toda la entrada. Su figura parecía más enorme que nunca desde su desventajosa posición y se esforzó por no gritar del susto—. Te he dicho que no quiero que te vayas, ¿no me has oído? —Preguntó acercándose hasta él, tirando de uno de sus brazos para levantarlo—. Dije que te protegería desde ahora, no te dejaré marchar.

— Su… ¡Suéltame Potter! —Exclamó—. ¡Esto es un secuestro, maldición!, —Decía removiéndose del fuerte agarre—. No te he hecho nada, Potter. ¡No puedes encerrarme aquí!

— Pero Draco… —Se quejó el moreno—, No puedes irte así nada más, necesito que estés aquí conmigo. No puedo protegerte ni cuidar de ti si estás lejos.

Draco zamarreó su brazo hasta soltarlo, un arranque de ira y la adrenalina cosquilleando en su cuerpo le sonrojaron las mejillas.

— ¡Escúchame, Potter, y escúchame bien! —Advirtió señalándolo con un dedo—. No sé qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza ni quién te crees que eres, pero no pienso permanecer ni un minuto más en esta casa, así que levanta tus barreras ¡y déjame salir de aquí! —Exigió furibundo, golpeando el pecho del ojiverde con cada reclamo.

Harry frunció el ceño, contrariado y pasó una mano por su rostro, como llamándose a la calma.

—Está bien, veo que estás muy nervioso todavía —Habló con voz suave, alejándose unos pasos para mostrarle que no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño—. Hagamos una cosa, te dejaré descansar un rato más, creo que aún estás un poco conmocionado por lo de ayer, me disculpo —Dijo en tono formal—. Vendré más tarde con el almuerzo y si estás mejor hablaremos —Se despidió yendo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Y un cuerno que hablaremos! —Le gritó el rubio yendo tras él, envalentonado—. ¡Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí! ¡Potter! —Exclamó aún más furioso por ser ignorado—. Potter te estoy hablando. ¡Oye, no cierres la puerta! ¡Abre, abre Potter! ¡POTTER!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ese tipo estaba loco.

Y él debía salir de allí.

Pese a sus intentos, la puerta no cedió un ápice y tuvo que enfurruñarse sobre la cama, a falta de sillas.

Inventó mil y una razones por las que Potter lo tendría allí. Obviamente pasó por alto su vergonzoso espectáculo de la noche anterior. Él no era una chiquilla asustada, ¿vale? Había actuado como cualquier otro cuando un sicópata lo secuestra y lo encierra sin explicaciones.

Con el paso de las horas comenzó a aburrirse y se preguntó a qué estúpida hora de la mañana se habría despertado. Decidió curiosear un poco por la habitación y abrió todas las puertas del closet. Descubrió que la gran mayoría eran de su talla y gusto, sólo había algunas pocas túnicas, camisas y pantalones que le iban demasiado grandes para su estrecha figura. También notó que no había zapatos por ningún lado, sabia decisión si se quería mantener el buen estado de la alfombra.

Observó que no habían retratos ni nada que le dijera de quién era la habitación. Solamente la mesita de luz tenía un cajón protegido con hechizos, prueba de que alguien más solía dormir ahí. Bueno, el cajón y las prendas limpias pero usadas en el armario. Aunque se preguntaba por qué sólo las ropas de talla grande eran las usadas. Se le ocurrió en un determinado momento que quizás Potter era alguna especie de acosador. Desechó el pensamiento al instante, no. Si Potter lo secuestraba no sería para vestirle con ropa de primera marca, probablemente tendría motivos más oscuros…

Cabeceó un par de veces, intentando planear algún modo de escapar. Al final se rindió, sabía que desde esa habitación no podría hacer nada, tendría que esperar a ir al baño o a la cocina y desde ahí buscar alguna falla en la seguridad.

La puerta se abrió sin ruido y por ella entró un despreocupado mago, cargando insensatamente una bandeja con ambas manos.

 _"¡A la mierda!"_ Pensó Draco y se le echó encima de él, intentando derribarlo, lo logró. Se levantó con ademán patizambo, y trastabillando alcanzó la puerta abierta. Apenas traspasaba el umbral cuando una fuerza le devolvió dentro.

— ¿Pero qué…? — Esa vez no era una fuerza mágica, sino los brazos de Potter alrededor de su cintura. Una vez más sintió la adrenalina correr en sus sangre como si fuera una inyección de delirio, cosquilleando en su cuerpo, robándole las fuerzas. Se dejó hacer dócilmente entre los brazos de Potter.

— ¿Qué haces, Draco? —Preguntó con voz suave, sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo, presionándolo contra su pecho, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo. La salsa de la comida esparcida por la camisa de Potter impregnaba la túnica que vestía.

— Me…me voy, Potter —Consiguió responder, jadeante. Aquella _adrenalina_ corroyendo su sangre, enrojeciendo sus mejillas.

—No, no, Draco —Dijo Potter y con fuerza pero sin atisbo de violencia lo devolvió a la cama. Un movimiento de varita y el estropicio sobre sus ropas y sobre la alfombra blanca fue limpiado—. Aún no has almorzado —Argumentó ante un boquiabierto y de repente agotado rubio.

— ¡¿Pero qué coño…?! —Dos dedos sobre sus labios frenaron el insulto. De nuevo Potter lo miraba insistentemente, sus irises expandiéndose rápidamente, una mirada intimidante.

—Shh, Draco —Jadeó el moreno delineando los tibios labios bajo sus dedos—. He esperado mucho para traerte aquí —Confesó. Se perdió unos instantes mirando su dedo sobre los labios pálidos, y de pronto estaba forzando su índice dentro de la boca del ojigris—. ¡Auch! —Se quejó cuando Draco le mordió con saña.

—No sé qué mierda te pasa Potter, pero notarán mi ausencia, ¡no puedes tenerme aquí para siempre! —Indicó más asustado que molesto. Potter hizo un gesto herido y se llevó una mano al pecho, estrujando su camisa celeste. Movió la varita y una nueva bandeja con comida apareció sobre la mesita de luz vacía.

—Come, Draco —Pidió volviéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta, cerrando al salir.

— Mierda… —Gimió.

—Por cierto, Draco —Habló el ojiverde asomando la cabeza desde la puerta, sobresaltando al rubio—. Me encanta como te queda la ropa, la hice hacer especialmente para ti. —Y con eso salió.

 _"¿Ropa hecha para mí?"_ se preguntó. _"¡Maldito acosador!"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Calculó tres horas desde que Potter se había ido, estaba mortalmente aburrido y necesitaba ir al baño. Se levantó de la cama mirando con indignación la bandeja ahora vacía que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche, estúpida ternera deliciosa. Si no hubiera sido por el tentador aroma, por la suavidad de la carne, por la perfecta sazón de la salsa él hubiera podido resistir y mirar a Potter con dignidad, sin haber caído en la tentación.

Más por cansancio que por albergar alguna esperanza fue hasta la puerta y giró el pomo. Resistió el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la pared cuando la madera cedió. Potter no había cerrado la puerta con llave ni con hechizos.

Se deslizó fuera con el objetivo de escapar lo más pronto posible, el mismo cambió en cuanto vio la puerta del baño entreabierta.

Minutos más tarde su principal objetivo fue retomado.

Caminó con cuidado por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, bajó peldaño por peldaño, rezando a Merlín que ninguna tabla estuviera floja.

Ya abajo se topó con otro pasillo que se perdía en un recodo la izquierda, del lado derecho había un escalofriante cuadro de varios magos de la Orden del Fénix. Lo escalofriante en sí no eran los magos, sino el hecho de que todos estuvieran siendo —a la vista — dolorosamente apretujados entre las manos de un gigante, que los hamacaba de izquierda a derecha. A un costado, Hagrid sonreía y se limpiaba una lagrimilla con su sucio tapado. Los magos no sonreían, pero por lo menos se notaba que respiraban.

Remprendió su camino hacia su libertad y esquivó una salita de la que se escuchaban voces. Vio con inmensa alegría la puerta de entrada, y a punto estuvo de correr hacia ella pero una voz nombrándolo lo detuvo.

¡Hermione!

Era Granger y seguramente estaría ahí porque sospechaba de Potter y había ido a rescatarlo, y obviamente él quería ser rescatado.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la puerta entornada y escuchó parte de la conversación que tenían los amigos.

—Me sorprende que no estés preocupado por lo que acabo de decirte —Decía la castaña suspicaz.

— ¿A qué te refieres Mione? —Preguntó el moreno con gesto inocente. Ella le miró desconfiada.

—Tú sabes algo, sabes dónde está —Adivinó. Harry intentó reprimir su mirada culpable, falló—. ¡Por Merlín, Harry! —Le gritó la mujer—. ¡Has sido tú! —Le acusó.

— Mione, ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo crees que yo…? —Intentó defenderse el ojiverde.

— ¡Merlín, Mordred y Morgana! —Exclamó—. ¡Le secuestraste! —Draco, tras la puerta, le dedicó varios aplausos mentales. Ahora Granger iría por él—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso, Harry? —Preguntó espantada, haciendo aspavientos con las manos—. Se suponía que ibas a intentar conversar con él en la reunión, no que ibas a raptarlo. ¿Así es como quieres que te acepte?

Y a Draco le cayó un caldero en la cabeza. ¿En serio Granger ni siquiera iba a preguntar si estaba bien? ¿Si le tenía en esa casa? ¿Si había comido? ¿Si Potter le había maltratado? Un momento, _¿Él aceptar a Potter?_ Merlín…

—Lo sé, soy un idiota —Gimió el moreno enterrando su rostro en sus manos—. ¡Lo intenté pero no pude resistirlo! Él estaba ahí esquivando mi mirada… —Tomó la mano de su amiga y la apretó con fuerza—. No lo entiendes, Mione, estoy a punto de enloquecer. No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado para tenerlo aquí, sólo puedo pensar en…

¿En qué? Draco no lo supo, Granger le interrumpió.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra Harry Potter! —Advirtió con tono peligroso—. Ese tipo de unión es demasiado fuerte, requiere de tiempo, de aceptación. No puedes simplemente arrojarlo sobre la cama y… t—tomar lo que deseas. —Dijo media sonrojada.

Así que era eso, hubiera querido no enterarse.

— ¡Es que ya no puedo más! — Decía Potter removiéndose en el sofá—. No puedo pensar en otra cosa… Su perfume, ¡Mione su perfume! Ha inundado toda la casa, hasta aquí puedo sentirlo —Dijo y el rubio dejó de respirar por un instante—. Huele tan bien, huele a bosques vírgenes, huele a hombre, huele a él. — Ambos, Hermione y Draco, se sonrojaron furiosamente ante aquellas palabras, el anhelo palpable en cada sílaba pronunciada—.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, Harry —Le consoló la castaña abrazándolo con cariño. El ojigris se regodeó en el pensamiento de que esos no eran los brazos que el moreno quería—. Pero tendrás que ser paciente, necesitas que confíe plenamente en ti para poder unirte a él.

— Hermione —Gimió lastimeramente Potter, hundiendo su rostro en el suave cuello femenino—. Va a volverme loco, no puedo más, no puedo tenerle aquí sin desearlo debajo de mí —Jadeó—. Él no puede resistirse, lo he sentido, se derrite como chocolate al fuego entre mis brazos, su cuerpo responde al mío y no puede evitarlo. Es mío, Mione, mío. —Aseguró separándose de ella, su expresión miserable lo fue aún más cuando dijo: — Necesito que sea mío.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Había corrido escaleras arriba, olvidando su plan de fuga. ¡Mierda! Potter le deseaba, y eso no era lo peor; Potter sabía que él se deshacía en sus manos. Aquella maldita adrenalina que hacía galopar a su corazón y que encendía su sangre.

Se arrojó en la cama, temblando y esperando que de un momento a otro Potter fuera a recoger lo que deseaba de él.

Harry no fue.

Durante los interminables minutos en que esperaba que aquella bestia morena irrumpiera en su habitación, también se dio tiempo para pensar.

Al parecer Potter quería follárselo, obviamente no era correspondido. ¿Quién de entre todos los magos gays (los muggles no contaban) hubiera querido meterse en los pantalones de la figura del siglo y del milenio? ¿Quién hubiera querido encamarse con ese hombre con rostro afable y cuerpo de semental? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, hubiera encontrado satisfactorio estar bajo su cuerpo, ser víctima de sus caricias y de su desenfreno,…o de su amor?

Obvia e indubitablemente él no. ¡Que él no! Jamás caería tan bajo como para permitirse algo así. Después de todo él no era superficial…que—no—era—superficial, y Potter no significaba nada para su persona.

Creía recordar que habían coincidido en el colegio, y quizás habrían ido al mismo año. No podía asegurar nada, con mucho esfuerzo conseguía evocar algunas imágenes de un adolescente escuálido y poca cosa. Nada importante para él, que jamás había reparado en su presencia.

Vale, puede que sí supiera quién era el zaparrastroso ese, pero nada más. ¿Intentar hacerse su amigo? ¡Já! ¿Intentar que lo notara, a él que era Draco Malfoy, sangre pura hasta la última gota y el mejor partido para cualquiera en el Mundo Mágico? ¡Já!

No, no, él no sentía el más mínimo interés por el idiota cegatón.

Toda su niñez escuchando las historias de su madre sobre el heroico bebé Harry Potter. Toda su adolescencia viendo desde lejos sus gloriosas hazañas. El estúpido miope se había enfrentado a: un asqueroso parásito anidado en la cabeza del raro profesor de defensa, a una serpiente de ocho metros, a una manada de dementores hambrientos, a un dragón y al mismo Voldemort; a los mortífagos y a un intento de posesión por parte del engendro, a otra manada (pero esta vez de Inferis), a más mortífagos y otra vez a Voldemort —El monstruo no se moría nunca—, ¡y había sobrevivido!

¿Por qué él iba a interesarse en semejante poca cosa? Como si ese cretino fuera noble, valiente, de buen corazón… Como si lo hubiera salvado de una muerte segura a causa del fuego maldito. Como si le importara…

Bajó la vista a sus manos y suspiró. Y sin embargo no dejaba de temblar mientras pensaba en él.

Toda su vida pendiente de él, queriéndolo a él, ¡¿y recién ahora el desconsiderado quería algo con él?! Estúpido idiota que le hizo perder el tiempo…

Aburrido de buscarle insultos extraños volvió a dormirse, su último pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _"¿Potter, me deseas?"_ se preguntó. _"Potter, ven por mí"._

.

.

* * *

.

.

El ruido del agua lloviendo sobre los cerámicos le despertó, o quizás solamente estaba cansado de dormir. De nuevo tenía que usar el baño, y una ducha no le haría daño.

Caminó hasta el baño sabiéndolo ocupado, se dijo que si era Potter el que estaba allí podría robarle la varita y largarse, y si era Granger… Si era ella se ganaría un buen bofetón. Confiaba en que fuera Potter.

La puerta se abrió sin sonido. Benditas puertas silenciosas, no como las de Hogwarts. Definitivamente aquel inmenso cuerpo detrás de la cortina no podía ser Granger, Potter se estaba duchando.

Exhaló suavemente el aire que retenía en sus pulmones y dio un par de pasos hacia el montón de ropa.

—Lo siento, Draco —Habló la silueta envuelta en vapor—. Debí suponer que necesitarías usar el baño. En un momento termino y te dejaré lo necesario para que puedas bañarte —Le dijo con voz suave. Draco arqueó una ceja, ¿estaba Potter siendo tímido?—. ¿Podrías salir? —Definitivamente sí.

—No te molestes —Respondió con el único motivo de fastidiarlo un poco—. Puedo esperar aquí. —Hubo un instante de silencio en el cual pensó que no había sido escuchado.

— Creo que deberías esperar fuera, quizás quieras ir a buscar tu ropa en lo que termino… —Intentó de nuevo el pelinegro.

Él lo meditó. Bien podía hacerlo, podía fingir ir a buscar ropa y apresurarse hacia el piso de abajo. Podía fácilmente forzar la puerta de entrada a la manera muggle, así ningún hechizo lo detectaría y se iría felizmente a su piso en Portugal. — Un pequeño departamento secreto que previsoramente había adquirido en caso de tener que huir—. Calculó que tendría al menos cinco o siete minutos antes de que Potter comenzara a preocuparse por él. Definitivamente huir por la puerta era un mejor plan que robarle la varita a otro mago… Más aún si ese mago era Harry—Jodido—Potter, seguramente su varita era insoportable.

O quizás podía no huir, y ver cuánto quería Potter con él.

—No sé tú, Potter —Pronunció con voz pausada —Pero yo suelo bañarme desnudo— dijo remarcando sus palabras. Vio a la figura tras la cortina quedarse inmóvil.

—…La necesitarás más tarde —Insistió la voz, repentinamente ahogada.

—Pero no aquí dentro, para un baño lo correcto es no llevar nada —Susurró Draco mordiéndose el labio inferior, aunque sabía que el moreno no iba verlo. La lluvia de la ducha cesó y de nuevo hubo un momento de silencio.

—Draco —Jadeó Potter en una advertencia.

— ¿Sí,…Harry? —Preguntó él con voz complaciente.

Potter gruñó disconforme y farfulló un inteligible, curiosamente sonaba a algo como _"Lo siento Hermione"_.

La cortina repentinamente se corrió bajo el impulso de un brazo fuerte, eso fue lo primero que vio. Luego estaba su rostro serio y maduro, con una sombra de barba adornando su mandíbula. Sus ojos oscurecidos atravesándolo y su boca entreabierta, desde donde asomaba la punta de su lengua, que lujuriosa bebía una gotita que se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios.

El pecho firme plagado de vello rizado y suave. Sus hombros rectos, la espalda ancha, el torso rociado de pequeñas gotas prendidas a su dermis. Las caderas estrechas, las piernas gruesas y de músculos definidos, recubiertos de hebras negras que ahora húmedas formaban pequeños ríos en el laberinto de su piel.

Le atrajo poderosamente su vientre, quizás porque debido a la postura de su dueño este se movía con cada inhalación. Un triángulo invertido, enmarcado en los huesos de la cadera. La cordillera vertical de una mata de vello, que comenzaba en su ombligo y descendía hasta el valle de su pelvis para formar un bosque pecaminoso. Y allí, al asecho, el pene grueso y oscuro, apenas despierto.

Por las borlas colgantes de Merlín… Potter era sexo, sexo, sexo.

— ¿Intentas seducirme, Draco? —Inquirió con una sonrisa mordaz. El rubio notó que cualquier rastro de timidez había desaparecido de su rostro y de su cuerpo, que se mostraba impúdico y deseable frente a él. Y él era un hombre de fierro, pero… Vale, más bien su polla estaba poniendo dura como un fierro.

—No… Exactamente —Exhaló preso de esos ojos esmeralda, incapaz de apartar su vista. Potter avanzó unos pasos fuera de la ducha, dejando un reguero de agua como huella, acercándose a él.

Por instinto retrocedió, cual presa acorralada, hasta la puerta cerrada del baño. Se pegó a la madera pintada de blanco, esperando. Potter llegó hasta él. Un brazo se apoyó en la pared y su rostro invadió su espacio personal, llegando hasta su oreja, exhalando aire caliente, tan caliente como se sentía él.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "exactamente", Draco? —Preguntó la voz grave, pegando su mejilla y su pecho contra él, presionándolo contra la puerta—. ¿Quieres seducirme?

—N—no — contestó el rubio con el poco oxígeno que aún había en sus pulmones. Inhaló desesperado una bocanada de aire y el aroma de Harry invadió sus sentidos, atontándolo. Era su aroma, sin descripciones posibles. Simplemente era Harry—. Y—yo…no.

— ¿Te sientes un poco mareado, cierto? —Quiso saber el moreno—. ¿Sientes como tu sangre hierve? ¿Sientes tu corazón desbocado? —Y Draco lo sentía, galopaba como caballo salvaje en su pecho. Drogado por aquel aroma masculino el rubio supo que de no ser porque le presionaban contra la puerta él ya habría caído—. Responde, Draco.

Y tuvo que hacerlo. No quiso, tuvo que. Era culpa de esa voz gruesa y grave, de esos ojos casi negros, de su aroma y de todo su cuerpo contra el propio.

—Sí,…sí —Dijo. Entonces Potter sonrió con aquella mueca mordaz que Draco le había visto momentos antes y de pronto sintió como todo Potter se presionaba contra él. Todo incluía su erección de toro. El rubio estuvo seguro que de no ser por la poca cordura que aún conservaba se hubiera venido en sus pantalones.

Harry le tomó del cuello de su túnica y lo jaló la ducha. Abrió el grifo y una lluvia de agua caliente los bañó en instantes.

—Para un baño lo correcto es no llevar nada, ¿cierto? —Inquirió el moreno jalando los botones de la túnica.

—Potter,…Potter, ¿qué…? —Preguntó el rubio intentando apartarlo. La vestimenta cayó y aunque debajo Draco llevaba camisa y pantalones, se sintió desnudo, ¿Por qué Potter le hacía perder el control de esa manera?

—Vas a tomar un baño, Draco —Respondió Potter a centímetros de sus labios—. Lo correcto es no llevar nada —Dijo antes de besarle.

Sus ojos se cerraron al primer instante y su boca fue arrasada por aquella lengua demandante. Sus labios fueron mordidos delicadamente y perdió el aliento cuando Harry comenzó a besarle con desesperación.

Nunca supo cuándo sus brazos se enredaron alrededor del cuello del moreno, o cuando dejó al descubierto su cuello para que Potter lamiera, besara y mordiera. Pero eso no importaba, al menos no cuando Potter volvió a besarle y sus manos recorrieron su torso con deseo.

—Joder…—Susurró el ojiverde al sentir debajo de sus dedos una pequeña protuberancia. Se separó un momento del rubio y bajó la vista. ¡Jodida mierda! Era un pezón.

Rosadito, pequeño y erecto, el pezón se transparentaba a causa del agua a través de la camisa blanca de su dueño. Lo tocó suavemente y después lo pellizcó. Draco gimió y su mundo se volvió rojo lujuria. 

Bajó la cabeza y atrapó al lascivo pezón entre sus labios. Chupó con suavidad y luego mordió con hambre. Un nuevo gimoteo, esta vez más alto resonó en el cuarto. El rubio estiraba de su cabello, perdido en el placer.

— Potter… —Gimió.

— ¡Merlín Draco! —Harry volvió a buscar su boca, esta vez sus manos pellizcaban ambos pezoncitos, ahora rojos e hinchados—. Draco, Draco, Draco —Decía como un mantra—. ¡Merlín, quiero… necesito…! —Jadeó, mordiendo su cuello con fuerza.

Sufrió un escalofrío y por su columna subió un rayo puro de deseo. Dejó de pensar y su cordura se esfumó. Harry era el cazador, él la presa… Una presa dispuesta a ser cazada.

— ¡Ah, Potter! — El moreno le arrancó la camisa mojada y la arrojó lejos, pronto pantalones y bóxer le hicieron compañía —. Potter… —Repitió Draco cuando el moreno se quedó de pie, observándolo, haciéndose desear, sin tocarlo—. Tócame, ¡Merlín!, tócame —Suplicó sollozante, estirando sus brazos para atrapar los hombros de aquel hombre.

Harry dejó que Draco se estampara contra su pecho y le acarició el cabello, alzándole la cabeza para poder besarle. Pero se detuvo cuando vio que aquellos ojos grises se veían perdidos y fuera de foco.

— ¿Draco? —Preguntó. Cuando el rubio siguió con la mirada ida, Harry intentó palmear sus mejillas—. ¿Draco, estás bien? —El rubio le sonrió ebrio.

—Fóllame Potter, fóllame… —Susurró.

Harry entendió. Frustrado y algo preocupado le sacó de debajo de la ducha hacia un costado, donde el vapor no era tan espeso, así el rubio podría tomar un poco de aire.

—Tranquilo, —Dijo y le sonrió suave —. No tienes idea de lo que estás pidiendo, aún no sabes nada. —Pero al rubio eso le importaba un pepino y bien se lo hubiera demostrado si Potter no le hubiera esquivado su beso—. Lo digo en serio, Draco —Le frenó.

— ¡Joder Potter! Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me folles —Gruñó intentando alcanzar los labios carnosos.

—Draco, —Repitió el moreno alejando los brazos pálidos de su torso—. En este momento no estás en tus cinco sentidos —Intentó explicarle—. Seguro más tarde te arrepientes. —Y eso enfureció al rubio, que se apartó con fuerza y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Y una mierda! Eso es lo que pienso de esto. — Reculó hasta la pared, donde el agua le bañaba pero no molestaba su visión y levantó un dedo acusador en su contra —. ¿Te estás divirtiendo? —Preguntó ofendido—. ¡Maldición, seguro que es divertido! — Agregó sardónico—. ¡Estúpido Potter, no puedes seducirme y luego dejarme así! Follar es follar —Argumentó—, nadie se va a arrepentir luego.

—Yo no follo por follar —Respondió Potter con voz grave. Si Draco no hubiera estado tan atontado quizás habría visto la mirada dolida de esos ojos verdes.

—Pues díselo a tu polla —Increpó—, que bien dura se te puso conmigo.

Potter frotó sus ojos con gesto serio y Draco pensó que eso era muy gracioso en él, considerando su estado de desnudez y la tremenda erección que portaba. Mejor no pensar en erecciones…

— Está bien, ha sido mi culpa — aceptó yendo por un par de batas. Se colocó una sobre los hombros y no pensó que Draco podría tener una hemorragia nasal ante la imagen de la bata abierta, el cuerpo cubierto por gotas de agua, su pene grueso erguido y aquel aroma inundándolo todo—. Ten —Le tendió la otra bata, Draco la arrojó al piso encharcado—. ¡Oye!

— ¿Por qué estás hablándome así de repente? —Preguntó aún más enfadado—. Estabas por follarme, Potter. ¡Tienes la obligación de terminar lo que iniciaste! —Exclamó indignado y queriendo llorar de la frustración. ¿Por qué siempre le negaba todo a él, cuando por fin había estado a punto de conseguir lo que deseó desde los 15 años? Y además, se sentía extrañamente completo a su lado. Curiosamente su indignación no causó culpa en aquel hombre que comenzó a desternillarse de la risa—. ¿No me deseas? —Preguntó bajito.

—Por supuesto que sí — Respondió Harry dando un par de pasos, pero se detuvo y resopló frustrado—. Este no es el momento, Draco. Ahora mismo te mueres de deseo — los ojos plata brillaron su apetito—, también lo siento. Pero más tarde te darás cuenta que esto no es lo que querías…

—Oh, eso es exactamente lo que quiero —Jadeó el rubio con la mirada en un punto fijo debajo de la cintura del moreno. Se despegó de la pared y cerró la distancia entre ambos.

—Es enserio, Draco —Le advirtió Potter aunque no se resistió a aquellas manos que se colaron bajo la bata y arañaron con necesidad la piel de su espalda. Merlín… Se moría por joderlo hasta el desmayo—. No haré nada contigo en ese estado —Sentenció separándolo unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

— ¡Pero no puedes dejarme así! — Gimió desesperado—. Debes tomar responsabilidades… — dijo y alcanzó a mordisquear uno de sus labios.

Potter le comió la boca.

Se abrazó a él sin dejar de besarle, volviendo a recorrer su cuerpo con manos grandes y calientes, encendiéndolo y volviéndolo mantequilla entre sus dedos.

—Joder, Draco —Gimió en su cuello—. Me vuelves loco, rubio.

— Ah, ¡sí! Potter… Potter házmelo, te quiero dentro Harry —Suspiraba entre beso y beso.

—Draco, Draco…

De repente Potter volvió a separarse de él, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse Harry estaba de rodillas frente a él, mirándolo. Sus ojos chispearon dorados.

 _"OH—MERLIN—BENDITO"_ alcanzó a gesticular antes de que el moreno sacara a su lengua y la acercara a su sexo.

Fue sólo una caricia, un roce húmedo y ligero, pero Draco sintió como toda su sangre bajaba hasta ese punto y supo que iba a explotar.

Se corrió con un pequeño grito y varios jadeos lastimeros. Sus piernas cedieron y pronto chocó contra el piso.

Potter lamió una gota blanca de su vientre y le dio un beso en la sien.

— Merlín, Harry… —Susurró aferrándose a su pecho, y cerró los ojos, exhausto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Luego de eso había despertado sobre la cama de la habitación, vistiendo apenas una bata.

Le hubiera gustado decir que se sentía humillado y violado, pero la verdad era que más que la vergüenza que le invadía, no había nada. Ni odio ni rencor, ni siquiera el deseo que había cedido. Pero eso era difícil de aceptar.

Y eso lo llevaba al presente, donde cobardemente había huido de la casa de Potter. Este había estado cocinando y Draco había corrido hacia afuera. Una vez en el patio advirtió que tampoco podía desaparecerse desde allí, pero tras un momento las barreras comenzaron a temblar. Lo último que vio fue la mirada dolida y triste de Potter desde la cocina. Él le había ayudado a escapar.

Entonces ahora —Dos días después — Portugal se presentaba lluvioso y gris. Y eso le hubiera encantado de no ser porque había salido a la calle con la intención de despejarse (y sin la varita, para variar) y la lluvia lo cogió de sorpresa.

Volvió a casa ensopado hasta la médula y no pudo evitar darse una ducha. La había estado esquivando con hechizos de limpieza, pero en ese momento se sentía tan adolorido y tenso que no pudo resistirlo.

Y sí, la ducha, la _jodida_ ducha era la culpable de su estado.

Apenas había caído sobre su cuerpo cuando este comenzó a reaccionar, y él terminó acurrucado en el suelo de cerámicos, con su erección latiendo dolorosa en su mano, totalmente avergonzado de estar haciendo aquello, pero — y esto era lo peor de todo — sin poder venirse. Faltaban besos, caricias,…Harry.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…

NA: Hola! Bueno este el one shot más largo de la historia XD tiene 47 pg y es de la época cuando mi beta era Kohama… la extraño era genial ella :)

Espero que les guste, subiré la otra parte en la semana

Besos

Arizu Eiri


	2. Chapter 2

LOBO

PARTE FINAL

Se apareció en un instante frente a la horrible puerta pintada de celeste.

Su cuerpo estaba húmedo y la ropa se le pegaba, una corriente de viento helado despeinó su cabello, que todavía chorreaba pequeñas gotas de agua. No le dedicó un pensamiento y se encaminó dentro de la casa, esta vez llevaba la varita.

Ninguna barrera le impidió el paso y llegó como un rayo hasta la sala de estar. Potter leía un libro —Asombrosamente sin gafas —Y bebía el té de la tarde.

Por la mirada que le dirigió, esperaba su visita y su enfado. Definitivamente no esperaba el hechizo que Draco le mandó.

— ¿Qué me hiciste Potter? —Inquirió sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita. Harry no respondió. Resopló furioso y conjuró unas cuerdas alrededor de aquel formidable cuerpo, sólo entonces quitó el _petrificus totalus—._ Habla —Ordenó—. Me has hechizado, ¡no te atrevas a negarlo! Porque esto… Esto no es normal…

— Escucha, Draco…

— ¡Te dije que no lo negaras! —Exclamó—. No es posible que yo esté… Que no pueda… —Pero estaba y no podía, y fue por eso que se lanzó sobre Potter y le besó con ansia desmedida—. No puedo parar de pensar en ti, Harry, Harry… —Decía y le besaba el rostro. Las cuerdas se soltaron sin hechizo y Harry le tomó de la nuca para controlar aquella boca inquieta—. Me he sentido tan miserable estos días —Le confesó—, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, en tus manos, en tu cuerpo, en tus ojos…

— Draco…

— No me eches, te lo suplico —Pidió abrazándose desesperado a ese cuerpo macizo—. No sé qué me sucede, pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

— No lo haré…

— No quiero esto, Potter. No lo quiero… no me eches.

Harry no le liberó de su abrazo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

En algún punto de su repetitivo monólogo se quedó dormido y sólo despertó al sentir que le movían. Cayó sobre las sábanas antes de ser capaz de abrir los ojos.

Se movió un instante y suspiró al saberse vestido con una bata mullida. Seguramente su ropa estaría chorreando agua.

Una mano casi demasiado cálida se posó sobre su frente y le hizo notar que le dolía la cabeza.

— Tienes algo de temperatura —Observó Harry quitando la mano de su frente —. Llegaste con el cuerpo húmedo, ¿te ha sucedido algo? —Preguntó amable.

— ¿Potter? —Habló mareado por el sueño y advirtiendo que su garganta dolía al tragar—. Hmm…lluvia y ducha… Portugal. —Balbuceó sin apenas fuerzas, sus ojos se cerraron.

— ¿Has estado ahí estos días? —El tono grave y cordial continuaba, haciéndolo sentir extrañamente cómodo.

—Sí… —Dijo pero luego parpadeó y se obligó a enfocar la mirada—. Me secuestraste —Afirmó. Por un segundo la expresión de Potter se volvió alarmada.

—No era esa mi intención —Empezó. Draco arqueó una ceja, retándolo a continuar con ese argumento—. Bueno, sí —Aceptó—, ¡pero no quería hacerlo! — la otra ceja albina se le unió a la primera—. O sea, quería que estuvieras aquí — titubeaba tratando de explicar—. No quería que te fueras, pero tampoco quería tenerte "secuestrado".

— ¡Potter!, —Exclamó, un ramalazo de dolor en su cabeza le advirtió que no era buena idea—. El hecho de llevar a una persona a un lugar en contra de su voluntad y no permitirle marcharse es la definición de "secuestro" —Aclaró molesto. Potter se sonrojó apenado y Draco volvió a preguntarse qué lo hacía verse tan adorable. ¡Era un idiota, por Merlín!

—Lo siento —Dijo apenado—. En realidad sólo quería hablar contigo en la oficina,… pero luego no quise que te marchases.

El rubio hizo un mohín, decidiendo que Potter era demasiado Gryffindor para hacer algo _realmente malo_ a conciencia.

—Da igual, me duele la cabeza —Se quejó. Al instante el moreno levantó la varita y en la mesita de noche apareció una fuente y unas compresas.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —Preguntó preocupado el ojiverde. Draco se sorprendió, en realidad no dolía tanto, pero no se iba a negar a que lo consintieran un poco. Él lo merecía.

—Sí —Respondió poniendo una expresión indefensa. Harry le acarició el cabello en recompensa—. Ha sido un mal día.

— ¿Quieres contarme? —Inquirió el moreno interesado. El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, ¿Potter quería escucharle quejarse por todo?

—No —Dijo desviando la mirada—, preferiría descansar un poco.

—Oh, claro, perdona —Se disculpó luciendo azorado—. Buscaré algo de ropa y te dejaré para que descanses tranquilo —Informó mientras iba hacia un armario. Draco reconoció la habitación.

— ¿Potter? —Preguntó.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Duermes aquí? ¿Esta es tu habitación? —Quiso saber.

—Sí —Contestó de nuevo sonrojado—. Lo siento, es la única habitación de la casa — volvió a disculparse.

Draco pensó que esa habitación no iba mucho con Potter. Era bonita y bien decorada, pero no parecía de él.

—En ese armario casi no hay ropa de tu talla —Le hizo notar.

—No necesito mucho —Dijo el ojiverde ya con un pantalón y una camisa en las manos—.

—Pero aquí vive otra persona, ¿cierto? —Inquirió Draco confuso, y de ninguna manera preocupado o celoso. ¡Que de ninguna manera!—. El armario está lleno de ropa y accesorios de mi talla. — Harry sonrió indulgente.

—Te lo dije la otra vez, las mandé a hacer para ti —Le recordó.

—Pero…pero…—Decía consternado. ¡Mierda! Potter de verdad estaba obsesionado con él. Si no fuera porque era demasiado noble como para hacer algo malo, Draco se preocuparía—. ¿Y dónde dormirás?

—Hay un sofá abajo —Respondió despreocupado. Realmente no lucía como un psicópata.

—Oh —Exhaló de pronto sintiéndose un incordio. Se incorporó de inmediato—. No necesitas ir abajo, yo iré al sofá, es tu casa después de todo. Tu cama. —Potter sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a paso suave, como tratando de no ahuyentarlo.

—No te preocupes —Le dijo empujándole suavemente para que se recostara—. Estarás mejor aquí.

—Pero esta es tu cama, seguro estarás mejor aquí. El sofá…

—Tranquilo —Pidió tocando apenas su mano—. No necesito mucho —Repitió—, y quiero que estés cómodo.

—Pero yo…

—Nada —Le interrumpió—. Quiero que estés bien. Quiero cuidarte Draco. — Y esos ojos verdes, brillantes, llenos de sinceridad y de buenos sentimientos, acallaron cualquier protesta.

Vio salir a Potter sin apenas hacer ruido. Curiosamente hubiera preferido que se quedara.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Molesto por la luz el sol y por siempre darse cuenta de que se la pasaba durmiendo cada vez que se encontraba en aquella habitación, Draco se levantó cuando aquellos rayos calentaron sus párpados.

Era un día colorido y alegre. Pensó en bajar y despertar a Potter, pero aún no terminaba de calzarse cuando el nombrado entró llevando una bandeja totalmente colmada de comida.

—Buenos días —Saludó—. Como anoche tuviste fiebre hoy tendrás que comer mucho para levantar tus defensas —Dijo poniendo la bandeja en su regazo.

— ¿Esto es para mí? —Potter asintió —. ¿ _Todo_ esto? —Un nuevo asentimiento—. Potter, no puedo comerlo _todo_. Es demasiado —Explicó. No se le pasó por alto el brillo de desilusión en aquellos ojos esmeralda—. ¿Ya has desayunado? —Preguntó intuyendo la respuesta. Una negativa—. Ven entonces, desayunemos ambos — propuso—. Seguro que hasta sobra comida. — Por la mirada brillante que Harry le dirigió, supo que había hecho lo correcto—. Pero después de esto… hablaremos — Sentenció.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Draco descubrió que Potter casi no hablaba cuando comía, pero que parecía extrañamente complacido de escucharle…

—… Y la bruja que salía de la tienda de calderos comenzó a gritar que había estado a punto de matarla —Decía—. Intenté explicarle a la muchedumbre que lo único que quise fue echarme un hechizo de calentamiento pero obviamente nadie quiso escucharme. Tuve que _huir_ de allí en cuanto quisieron llamar a los aurores. Desde ese día dejé de usar la varita fuera de casa… —Terminó. Se fijó en Potter, que había olvidado beberse su café y apretaba la pequeña taza entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando—. La verdad me gustaría poder ir al Callejón Diagon y poder caminar sin tener que cuidarme de que nadie me maldiga — continuó sonriendo irónicamente—, pero es algo que no sucederá. El Mundo Mágico no olvida —Susurró llevando su propia taza de café a sus labios. Una mano sobre su muñeca le interrumpió, y entonces Potter estaba allí, mirándole. Y sus ojos gritaban miles de promesas.

—Yo te llevaré —Le dijo—. Te llevaré a mi lado y nadie se atreverá hacerte nada. Yo te protegeré, Draco —Le juró sin soltarle.

Ambos quedaron varios minutos sin hablar. El café frío reposando en la loza blanca. Las manos de Harry sobre su regazo, unidas en una plegaria.

— ¿Sabes qué? —Preguntó el rubio. El otro desvió la mirada de sus labios y la dirigió a sus ojos—. Ahora mismo no luces tan amenazante como el otro día… —Dijo sonriéndole. Harry se sonrojó.

—Lo siento mucho. Realmente no pretendía asustarte —Se disculpó. Draco enarcó una ceja, en claro desacuerdo—. De verdad, en esos días estaba… estuve…

Pero no continuó. Las barreras de la casa temblaron y Harry tuvo que bajar y conectar la red floo. Draco le siguió.

Instantes más tarde Ronald Weasley hacía su entrada limpiando inexistentes motas de ceniza de su túnica.

— ¿Ron? ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? Creí que tenías turno doble esta semana.

—Compañero —Le saludó con una sonrisa—. Malfoy —Un asentimiento. El rubio no pudo dejar de ver que poco quedaba del insoportable pobretón. Ahora delante de él estaba un auror, portando una insignia especial sobre su pecho, eso significaba que era jefe de su propio equipo. Realmente no estaba bajo la sombra de sus hermanos—. He venido porque tu secretaria armó el escándalo del siglo en el Ministerio, Malfoy —Dijo con cierto tono de burla.

— ¿Mi…secretaria? —Ella era una mujer ya mayor, squib, que se hacía cargo de todos los trámites en el mundo mágico; y quizás era la única que realmente se preocupaba por él.

Seguramente Hermione (su esposa) le había puesto al tanto de su situación.

—Sí, fue a denunciar tu secuestro. Dijo que Harry Potter te raptó de tus oficinas, probablemente para cobrar venganza por tu pasado mortífago —Rió sin malicia, pero mirando acusadoramente a Harry—. Los aurores la mandaron a casa bajo amenaza de enviarla a San Mungo —Siguió—. No me hace falta decir que no le creyeron una palabra. Ni siquiera pensaron que podía ser alguien con multijugos… No piensan salir a buscarte —Terminó con tono serio. Era evidente que en la sociedad mágica no había lugar para Draco Malfoy.

Draco abrió la boca, impresionado, furioso y sorprendido. El odio del Mundo Mágico hacia él aun no desaparecía, bajó la vista. No, los magos no olvidan.

—Marietta se preocupa por mí —Dijo tratando de ver el lado positivo. Se giró hacia el moreno—. ¡Qué bueno que no se te ha ocurrido ir hoy al Callejón Diagon! Seguramente dirían que te he asesinado y a esta hora ya estaría en una celda en Azkaban — gruñó molesto, cruzándose de brazos. No vio a Harry apretar los puños con fuerza. Ron sí.

—De todas formas no te preocupes, compañero —Dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia Harry—. Antes de pasarme por aquí fui a ver a… Marietta, —miró su nombre en un papel—, y le expliqué que Draco y tú habían viajado juntos por asuntos de la reserva. Dijo que no conocía esos "asuntos", pero se veía menos preocupada. —Draco volvió a abrir la boca, pero Ronald continuó —. Tendrás que quedarte unos días fuera de casa si no quieres que vuelva a hacer un escándalo, para ella tú estás en Rumania resolviendo unos problemas con los dragones que traerás. Dijo que iba a retirar la denuncia de inmediato, iré al Ministerio a comprobarlo.

—Gracias, Ron —Dijo el moreno, aliviado de que su amigo se hiciera cargo de la situación en el Ministerio.

—Por favor, Harry. —Desestimó éste—. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para ayudarte —sonrió y guiñó un ojo, Draco fingió no verlo—. Y además — los ojos le brillaron con una satisfacción infantil—…siempre quise salvarte, Malfoy.

Harry le palmeó la espalda y el auror se metió en la chimenea para irse. Antes de que soltara los polvos floo, Draco habló.

—Gracias Weasley. — El pelirrojo le dirigió una corta sonrisa.

— De nada, Malfoy.

Ronald desapareció entre las llamas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos —. Comienza —Pidió.

— ¿Qué comience? —Respondió Harry perplejo.

—Potter, acabo de hacerle un gran favor a tu mejor amigo. Lo menos que puedes hacer es darme una explicación de qué ha pasado todos estos días —Le dijo condescendiente.

— Lo que ha pasa… Un momento, ¿qué favor? —Draco caminó hacia atrás, hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra un sofá. Cayó sobre él sonriendo satisfecho.

—Vamos, Potter. Ambos sabemos que a Weasley siempre le faltó seguridad en sí mismo, y que tú eras el que salvaba el día. Ahora él puede hacer cosas por ti… por mí, y le hace sentir bien. Además el pijo que no paraba de molestarlo en la escuela le debe un favor —Explicó—. Son esos los favores involuntarios que tanto me gusta hacer.

Para su placer, Harry rió en vez de enfadarse y fue a sentarse a su lado.

—Supongo que todo es cuestión de perspectivas — aceptó.

—Entonces, empieza. Tienes que explicarme qué fue esa actitud tuya de amenazarme y secuestrarme. —Potter suspiró.

—Es algo complicado de explicar… —Dijo—. No sé por dónde comenzar…

—Escuché tu conversación con Hermione —Le interrumpió el rubio—. Quieres conmigo, Potter. Podías invitarme a una cena si querías foll…

—No —Le cortó —. No quiero contigo — le aseguró poniendo sus manos sobre las del ojigris. No dejó de mirarle—. Te quiero a ti…

—…Po—Potter… ¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú no…

— Yo sí, Draco — le corrigió—. Te quiero. Hace muchos años te estoy esperando…

— Potter,… ¿qué…?

— Escúchame, — le pidió—. Luego podrás decidir qué hacer. — Draco asintió.

.

.

* * *

.

.

— _Luego de la batalla final,_ —Comenzó—, _en Hogwarts reinó un completo caos, ¿recuerdas? Mortífagos intentando escapar, el colegio destrozado, magos heridos, demasiados muertos que llorar. Los dementores estaban fuera de control, los aurores no daban a vasto y todo parecía estar tan malditamente mal… Los centauros lograron correr a los gigantes, todos los que podíamos sostener una varita lanzamos Patronus, los más jóvenes arrastraban los cuerpos de los heridos hacia dentro… lo que quedaba de Hogwarts._

En su cabeza el rubio vio lo que le relataba, vio los montones de cuerpos, los escombros, niños de trece años tirando de brazos chamuscados, intentando llevarlos a donde por lo menos hubiera techo. Recordó que él mismo había arrastrado a un Ravenclaw entre las ruinas.

—… _Me quedé fuera con los mayores, tratando de poner algo de orden. Las arañas huyeron rápidamente, llevándose cuerpos enredados en sus telarañas, supongo que para alimentarse. Una de ellas quiso atacarme, yo retrocedí para que no me alcanzaran sus patas. Choqué contra un bulto pero no me importó, conjuré un Arania exumai y la lancé lejos de allí. Iba a seguir mi camino pero de pronto una mano agarró mi tobillo, y algo me mordió. Era Greyback._

Draco sufrió un sobresalto. Fenrir Greyback fue por mucho tiempo el protagonista de sus pesadillas, peleándose el primer puesto con Voldemort y su asquerosa serpiente. No pocas veces el lobo lo había acechado, queriendo persuadirlo de unirse a su comunidad. No pocas veces había intentado comérselo. Y ahora… Potter… Harry… él…

— _No pude hacer nada, ni siquiera gritar, solamente sentía mucho dolor. Era algo totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Mis oídos comenzaron a latir y los pequeños sonidos se expandían convirtiéndose en fuertes ruidos. La sangre me hervía y ya no podía ver bien con los anteojos. Aquel dolor visceral subía por mi pierna y me enloquecía. Mi nariz aleteó oliendo la muerte, la sangre, el miedo…_ _Ron lo mató. Lo arrojó contra una pared y le echó un bloque de piedra encima. Luego fue hacia mí y me sostuvo, yo había caído._ — Potter le miró intensamente, adivinando sus pensamientos—. _No me convirtió, no era luna llena._ — Le tranquilizó—. _Pero al igual que a Bill, me dejó…secuelas._ — Draco abrió la boca para hablar, pero un dedo sobre sus labios le cayó, Harry debía terminar su historia—. _Me desmayé en algún momento cuando ni siquiera el dolor pudo mantenerme despierto. Cuando recuperé la conciencia estaba en una cama en la sala común de Hufflepuff, supongo que no había más sitio disponible; pero aparte de sentirme fatal estaba bastante bien. Me levanté porque tenía que saber qué había pasado, buscar a mis seres queridos y ver que estaban bien. En el Gran Comedor vi a Neville, a los Weasley, a Luna, a la profesora McGonagall, a Hermione. Leí por completo la lista de los muertos, de ambos bandos. Y de pronto me sentí perdido, no estabas ahí._

Se acercó un poco más al rubio. No le tocó, pero su cuerpo emanaba calor y vida, y Draco se sintió terriblemente a gusto con eso, con que Harry estuviera vivo.

 _—Quise pensar que era una tontería, pero en todo mi recorrido no había parado de buscarte. Fui a por los aurores, no podía permitir que te encerraran. Ellos dijeron que habías escapado con tu familia, que iban a buscarlos pero que de momento no sabían nada de ti. Estuve a punto de salir a buscarte, porque necesitaba ver que estabas a salvo, pero apenas habían pasado unas horas de la batalla, las barreras anti—desaparición estaban puestas y no quería encontrarte y conducirlos a ellos hacia ti. —_ Hizo una pausa, lo justo para permitirle asimilar sus palabras, luego siguió _—. Hubo que ayudar con los heridos, y consolar a los amigos, a los compañeros, a los niños_ — dijo _—. La prensa llegó más pronto de lo que creí posible. Así supimos que algunos mortífagos rebeldes habían atacado varios poblados. Se enviaron varios destacamentos de aurores, otros quedaron para transportar prisioneros a Azkaban o al hospital. Al final también me llevaron para chequearme. San Mungo estaba más lleno que un concierto de Las Brujas de Macbeth. —_ Quiso bromear—. _Yo buscaba un momento a solas para poder salir de allí y encontrarte, pero ¿quién iba a dejar al Niño—que—vivió solo en esos momentos? Los reporteros me perseguían, los aurores me perseguían, todos se acercaban para llorar conmigo, para agradecerme, para que les ayudara… Yo no podía estar menos orgulloso de toda esa masacre, y la libertad con la que tanto había soñado parecía vacía, efímera._

Draco tocó una de sus manos. Él había huido pronto, seguro que una celda de Azkaban tenía su nombre, pero Harry se había quedado a enfrentarlo todo, como siempre, como él nunca pudo.

 _—Los Weasley me rescataron, me llevaron a La Madriguera. Ese sitio nunca estuvo peor_ —Sonrió con pena—. _Como pudieron nos acomodaron en aquella casa casi destruida y en un parpadeo ya habían pasado dos días. Ese día fue el funeral de Fred. —_ Hizo una nueva pausa. Nadie se sobrepone totalmente a una guerra, siempre se pierde parte de uno entre batalla y batalla—. _No voy a contarte todo lo que ocurrió, sólo que comencé a desaparecer y a buscarte. Ron y Hermione se preocuparon y estaba tan desesperado que les dije lo que me ocurría. Pensaron que estaba loco, que las secuelas de mi lucha con Voldemort habían sido más graves de lo que creían. Pero Ron recordó el incidente de Greyback y se lo contó a Hermione. En su inmenso cerebro ella encontró la respuesta._

Suspenso, Draco quería oírlo, aunque sabía lo que diría.

 _—Eres mi pareja destinada, Draco. Tú eres para mí. Tiene sentido si vemos cuánto hemos confrontado en la escuela. Y quizás jamás lo hubiera sabido de no ser por esa mordida_ —Suspiró, el rubio quitó su mano de la de Potter. El moreno bajó la vista, pero continuó—. _Cuando los encontraron, a ti y a tu familia, grité, pataleé, y amenacé, pero el Wizengamot no quiso liberarte, ¡apenas me dejaron testificar a tu favor! No había pasado un mes de la batalla, querían imponer mano dura para que el Mundo Mágico se sintiera a salvo. Hice lo que pude para que tu pena fuera lo más corta posible. Me encargué personalmente de que ningún guardia, auror o preso te tocara un solo cabello. Pero no pude sacarte de allí… —S_ e lamentó—. _La primera luna llena fue espantosa. No me transformé, pero sentía toda esa fuerza bullir dentro mío, me puse violento varias veces, furioso de no poder estar contigo. Y cuando tu condena terminó fui a buscarte a Azkaban. Tú simplemente te habías ido. Te busqué, ¡Merlín, estaba desesperado!, pero tú borraste tu rastro y nunca estuve lo suficientemente cerca para que mi instinto me guiara a ti._

Le tomó de las manos y las apretó contra su pecho. Sus ojos chispearon de dolor y ansia, color dorado. Draco estaba tenso, sin pronunciar palabra.

—Estos han sido los peores años de mi vida, estuve a punto de volverme loco, —Confesó—. Pero entonces llegó tu carta, Charlie me la mostró y yo no podía creer que volvías. Él preguntó qué debía hacer, pues no quería ofenderme. Por supuesto le dije que hiciese lo que quisiese, pero que me permitiera encontrarte, verte.

—Potter… Harry…

—Sé que esto es extraño, sé que no puedo forzarte a amarme como yo lo hago —Le dijo y besó sus manos—. El día de la reunión fue luna llena —Le explicó—. No era mi intención " _secuestrarte_ ", no quise asustarte, pero en cinco años fue la primera vez que te vi, solamente podía pensar en abrazarte, en besarte…

Draco se soltó de su agarre y se levantó del sofá, sin poder escuchar una palabra más.

—Lo siento, yo no…

—Te amo Draco, y esperaré lo que tenga que esperar —Prometió Harry desde su lugar—. Pero no desaparezcas de nuevo, no ahora que has vuelto — suplicó—. No tienes que hacer nada, simplemente no desaparezcas de mi vida…

EL rubio le miró unos instantes, sus ojos volvían a brillar esmeralda y su voz resonaba cálida en sus oídos. Una parte de él quiso quedarse, pero era un cobarde…

—Volveré — prometió antes de arrojar polvos floo a la chimenea y desaparecer.

Por segunda vez lo último que vio fue esos ojos tristes dejarle ir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tardó dos semanas en ordenar sus pensamientos, en asimilar la historia y equilibrar su agradecimiento hacia Potter por salvarle y su vena Slytherin que buscaba venganza contra la sociedad mágica. Decidió que no quería utilizarlo, no a cosa de ese pobre corazón sincero.

Su padre se estaría revolcando en su tumba al ver como desperdiciaba la oportunidad de levantar el apellido Malfoy, de volver a hacerlo respetable. De que los magos más ricos le invitasen a sus fiestas, de hacer grandes negocios, de tener todo el Ministerio a su favor…

Y él lo deseaba, pero no a costa de Potter. Porque le respetaba. No iba a mentir y decir que desde esa confesión se había enamorado de él, pero siempre le había respetado y admirado. Porque ese hombre le había salvado la vida más de una vez, porque había intentado librarlo de la cárcel, porque le había protegido en su reclusión. Porque le deseaba y le amaba más allá de lo que ser un Malfoy significaba en esos tiempos de luz. Porque le había secuestrado y le había comprado la ropa más fina para él. Porque le había besado y acariciado sin fijarse en la marca que adornaba su brazo. Porque no se lo merecía.

Quería volver a verle, hablar con él. Pero no sabía si estaba dispuesto a dar lo que Potter quería de él a cambio de una amistad. No que no le atrajera, que lo hacía, y mucho; sino que no sabía qué tan bien estaba embarcarse en una aventura como esa sabiendo que ese hombre no podía evitar sus sentimientos, y que él no comprendía los propios.

Frunciendo el ceño volvió a empuñar la varita.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La casa estaba vacía, sumida en un silencio sordo. El viento movía las hojas de los árboles en el jardín y tanto mutismo le produjo desasosiego.

Se dio el tiempo de recorrer la casa, vio que sólo la cocina, la salita, el baño y la habitación estaban habilitados, todo lo demás estaba cerrado con llave. Draco supuso que estaba vacío.

Unos ruidos fuera lo alertaron y bajó las escaleras con rapidez.

— ¿Draco? — Harry venía con una bolsa de papel rebosante de compras, sonriéndole alegremente—. Has vuelto — dijo acercándose a él, dudando sobre si debía extenderle la mano o besarle la mejilla.

—Dije que lo haría — respondió el rubio apretándole el hombro como saludo y arrebatándole la bolsa para escarbar en su contenido.

—Lo sé…— Potter los guió a la cocina y puso agua para hacer un poco de té, iba a convidarle algunas galletas cuando vio que Draco tenía la cajita a medio vaciar entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué? — Le espetó—, son mis favoritas. — Harry sonrió y comenzó a sacar las únicas dos tazas que había en su despensa—. ¿Dos tazas, Potter? — le preguntó sorprendido—. Realmente no tienes mucho — observó.

— No necesito mucho —Le dijo el pelinegro—. Jamás tuve de sobra, sólo tengo lo que me hace falta. No necesito un juego completo de tazas, ni demasiada ropa, ni una casa inmensa. — Se volvió hacia el rubio y le sonrió con sinceridad—. No necesito de ti lo que no quieras darme, Draco. Sólo te necesito cerca.

Draco enmudeció.

—Ya, ya, Potter. Cómete una galleta — le dijo forzando la masa dentro de la boca del otro. Harry se atragantó y Draco rió, luego Harry rió con él.

—Me alegra verte — confesó—. Aunque no esperaba hacerlo tan pronto…

—Ya…— Draco cogió otra galleta y la mordisqueó distraído—. La verdad es que le envié una carta a Marietta para que cerrara la oficina, mi cabeza está en cualquier parte. Y no tenía ganas de volver a mi departamento — _"y estar solo ahí pensado en ti"_ se calló eso último. Harry sonrió amablemente.

—Pues siempre que te apetezca puedes quedarte aquí — propuso Harry. Draco lo miró perplejo.

—Oh, bueno… No me refería a no volver otra vez, sino a que no tenía ganas de estar ahí ahora mismo…

—No importa —Dijo el otro—. Siempre que quieras quedarte, puedes hacerlo.

—Pero… No quiero molestarte Potter, esta es tu casa, no tenía pensado invadirla, sólo quería pasar a visitarte. Además ni siquiera tienes dos camas, yo… — decía dubitativo.

—Puedo conseguir todo lo que te haga falta —Desestimó Harry—. Tienes mi cama, un armario lleno de ropa, la alacena con comida y si tú…

—Potter, no. No tienes que complacerme, este es tu hogar, no tienes por qué acogerme y mantenerme. Más aun sabiendo que yo no…

—Quédate —Pidió Harry acunando su rostro con las manos—. Sé que no tengo que hacer nada, pero _quiero_ hacerlo —Sonrió—. Esta casa la compré pensando en ti, en un pequeño hogar que algún día fuera tu refugio —Dijo—. Y ya te lo había dicho — le acarició las mejillas—, no necesito de ti lo que no quieras darme. — Y con eso se inclinó y besó la comisura de sus labios.

Draco gimió, enternecido y complacido a partes iguales por la declaración. Giró su rostro y besó sus labios.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tres meses pasaron en los que Draco olvidó todo lo que Potter le había dicho sentir. Las primeras semanas el rubio fue un péndulo constante, yendo de aquí para allá, durmiendo la siesta en su departamento y cenando con Harry, bañándose en su piso pero leyendo un libro en el sofá del moreno. Hasta que, para felicidad de Harry, había decidido que se sentía mucho menos solo con él, y se había quedado.

Potter, fiel a su palabra consiguió todo lo que él quiso. Incluso había habilitado otra habitación en la planta baja para que Draco pudiera quedarse en la suya.

El Comité de Regulación de Reservas de Criaturas Mágicas se reunía a pleno dos veces al año. Seis meses atrás Draco había salido de sus oficinas hecho una furia cuando le negaron los permisos. Ahora trabajaba como loco en ese proyecto, y junto con Hermione y Charlie habían copado la salita de Harry, llenándolo todo de papeles.

Si bien su cuarto socio (y ahora amigo) no entendía nada de todo ese papeleo, cumplía una función vital en el grupo.

—Chicos, hora de comer — anunció una voz desde la cocina, y faltó tiempo para que los tres abandonaran su trabajo y siguieran el delicioso aroma.

—Harry, realmente le haces competencia a mi madre en la cocina — alabó Charlie con el tenedor lleno.

— ¡Oh, que Molly no te escuche decir eso! — Reía Hermione—. Pasarás hambre una semana.

— ¡Es que es la verdad! — se defendió el pelirrojo—. Y además mamá insiste en prepararme desayuno, almuerzo y cena; así que cuando no voy a la Madriguera me envía comida. Por eso es un verdadero placer comer lo que haces, Harry — dijo y el moreno se sonrojó—. Es una lástima no tener tanta suerte como Draco y…— Draco, que sonreía con la conversación quedó serio un instante. Era cierto, Potter hacía demasiado por él, cocinarle era una de esas tantas cosas.

— Es verdad —dijo interrumpiendo a Charlie. Giró hacia Potter y tomó su mano con afecto—. Está delicioso, gracias Harry.

Él se sonrojó aún más, sonrió y sus esmeraldas destellaron vivaces. El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco.

.

.

* * *

.

.

No era porque fuera Harry Potter, ni porque fuera el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Ni siquiera porque había descubierto que era asquerosamente rico, o porque hacía lo que él quería.

Era porque era un buen hombre. Porque tenía un gran corazón, porque se levantaba cada día con su mejor sonrisa y siempre daba todo de sí. Y él demasiado pronto había dejado de envidiar esas cualidades; ahora le maravillaba cómo conseguía lo que se proponía sin tener que manipular, mentir, engañar, fingir.

Entonces supo que Harry era un ejemplo, y eso le hizo darse cuenta de cuan valioso era.

Y Harry le amaba, y su corazón brincaba cada vez que recordaba esa confesión. Cada toque casual, cada caricia a su pelo, cada pequeño beso posado en su mejilla.

Porque Potter era suyo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! —Gritaba furioso un par de días después—. ¡Han aplazado la reunión!

La carta la había traído una lechuza del Ministerio mientras ellos terminaban de repasar los últimos puntos de su discurso. La misma rezaba:

 _"Estimado Señor Malfoy:_

 _Mediante la presente le informamos que su cita con el Comité de Regulación de Reservas de Criaturas Mágicas ha sido momentáneamente suspendida. Sin embargo tendrá lugar en fecha y hora a definir exclusivamente vía lechuza en los próximos meses._

 _Por más información puede acudir al Ministerio, 4º piso, oficina 14._

 _Atte._

 _Maryus Berckley_

 _Subsecretario del Departamento de_

 _Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas_

 _Firmado y sellado a los 30 días del mes de Junio._

 _Ministerio de Magia de Londres."_

— ¿No dice qué ha pasado? — preguntó Charlie con gesto adusto.

—Como si a esos inútiles del Ministerio se les ocurriera dar explicaciones — respondió Draco de mal talante.

—Tranquilízate, quizás haya algo que se pueda hacer —Medió Hermione—. Iré al Ministerio y averiguaré por qué han suspendido la reunión, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien, Draco? —Preguntó Harry que recién venía entrando a la salita. Traía un repasador entre las manos y sobre su camisa celeste y su pantalón oscuro llevaba un gracioso delantal que rezaba _"Cocino más que un elfo doméstico"_ , un regalo de Ron que a Hermione no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

— ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien! —Le respondió el ojigris fuera de control—. ¡Han aplazado la reunión! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Es que nada me va a salir bien en esta vida?!

—Tranquilo, Draco —Pidió Potter acercándose hasta apenas abrazarlo—. ¿Quieres que te prepare un…?

—Déjame, Potter —Dijo desdeñoso, soltándose de agarre—. No tengo tiempo para ti ahora.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y las fosas de su nariz aletearon con la brusca inhalación, pareció transformarse. Hermione se encogió; ella conocía mejor que Draco los arranques de furia del moreno, que eran imprevisibles y generalmente se daban por la impotencia de no encontrar al rubio. Pero ahora… ¿qué tanto le afectaría el rechazo de Draco?, ¿cuán peor sería esta vez?

Ahora apretaba fuertemente sus puños, el trapo encerrado en uno de ellos; las cosas no pintaban bien. Miró a Charlie como pidiendo ayuda para calmar a su amigo, más el pelirrojo estaba leyendo la carta del Ministerio y no había prestado atención a la reacción de Harry.

—Largo, los dos — exigió Harry con una voz peligrosamente controlada, mirando a Charlie y Hermione como si fueran dos niños que no podían ver a sus padres discutir. Charlie reaccionó ante el tono de voz del moreno, era evidente que las cosas se pondrían feas entre ambos.

—Por Merlín, Harry… — balbuceó Hermione en un intento de calmar al moreno.

La luna llena estaba cerca y era normal que Harry se descontrolara. Pero tenía que evitar le hiciera algo a Draco que lo alejara permanentemente, pues eso terminaría matándole.

Mas no pudo decir nada, pues el verde de su mirada se veía peligrosamente oscuro.

Hermione sintió cómo la sangre se le enfrió en el cuerpo, y la mano de Charlie sujetándole del brazo. Ella giró hacia él buscando apoyo, pero el pelirrojo negó; ellos no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

Ambos magos se metieron rápidamente en la chimenea, Draco los vio irse y deseó pedirles que se quedaran. Estaba muy nervioso, sabía que Harry no le haría daño y esa era la única razón por la que no se asustaba. El moreno era noble, era un buen hombre.

Harry le miró un minuto, parecía indeciso sobre si debía saltarle encima o partirle la cara a golpes.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó rápidamente, levantando las manos en señal de arrepentimiento.

Harry parpadeó una sola vez, y una fuerte corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle, comenzó a sudar de ansiedad, el vértigo le mareaba y aquella mirada… Aquella mirada ineludible le hizo sentir terriblemente pequeño y sumiso. Y de pronto se vio a sí mismo frente a ese hombre, y se dio cuenta de cuánto necesitaba su calor en ese momento helado. Y recién ahí advirtió que desde que vivía con él siempre lo había tenido; pero ahora que Harry estaba molesto esa necesidad se le había descontrolado.

—No lo sientas —Le respondió con voz grave, dolido. Quiso dar un paso hacia atrás pero el otro estiró una mano y le cogió de un brazo para obligarle a mirarle, sus ojos extremadamente verdes. Draco no opuso resistencia, drogado por el olor de Harry que inundó sus sentidos y lo estaba volviendo loco—. Después de todo al parecer soy un estorbo para ti…

— ¡Eso no es…! — Se sintió despertar con esa palabras, era evidente le había herido, y él no quería herirle. Deseó tocar su rostro, abrazarlo, consolarlo.

—Escucha, Draco — le silenció el otro con un gesto brusco—. Sé que para ti es difícil, que no sentimos lo mismo. Tú lo eres todo para mí pero yo…. Draco no soy tu mascota. No soy un elfo al que puedas patear cuando no lo quieras cerca. Te amo, pero no voy a soportar que me hagas esto — le dijo. El rubio tragó saliva, esperando que dijera "Esto no va a funcionar, vete" —. Nada de lo que hago te es suficiente y no sé qué más hacer para que estés feliz aquí conmigo — Pero a pesar de la fiereza de sus ojos Draco podía leer en dolor en tras ellos. Estaba muy arrepentido de sus palabras, se sentía fatal.

— Harry, no tienes…

—Por favor dime qué es lo que quieres y lo haré, moveré el mundo por ti. Pero no me tengas como a un perrito faldero, dándome migajas de lo que tanto quiero para tenerme contento y apartándome cuando no te sirvo. — Extendió una mano tensa hacia él, más la bajó sin tocarle, desviando la mirada—. ¿Es que no entiendes que me vuelves loco? Que apenas logro controlarme cuando… — Harry le tomó firmemente el rostro con una mano, sin dañarlo—. Tenerte tan cerca es una tortura, mi sangre hierve y el instinto me enceguece. No puedo soportarlo, Draco. Tú eres todo lo que quiero, ¿Por qué no puedes quererme… sólo un poco? — Juntó ambas frentes e inhaló su aroma varias veces, conteniéndose. Draco llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y lo acunó con delicadeza, Harry le miró.

—Estúpido Potter — murmuró—. Más que un poco. — Y le besó.

Escuchó a Harry gemir y el agarre sobre su cuerpo se suavizó y sus manos se quedaron en su cintura. Draco cruzó los brazos detrás de su cuello y abrió la boca para que aquella lengua se colara dentro.

Su cuerpo vibró en aquel beso, estimulado por el toque suave de las manos recorriendo su espalda. Volvió a sentir el mareo y la debilidad que le provocaba entregarse a esos labios calientes y suaves.

— Merlín, Draco —Gimió el moreno—, ya no puedo más. Dime que lo quieres — pidió—, dímelo y ahora mismo te haré el amor.

— Lo quiero — susurró entre beso y beso—. Te quiero…

.

.

* * *

.

.

El rubio sintió la aparición y cayó sobre la cama arrastrando a Harry consigo, tironeando de su delantal para quitárselo. Potter rió y le detuvo.

—Permíteme amarte — le rogó colocándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Desató el mandil y lo arrojó lejos, y luego se inclinó a besarle. Con confianza le fue quitando cada prenda entre besos y caricias, Draco sentía como las manos del moreno le recorrían a pleno, provocando sus zonas más sensibles. Los labios de Potter buscaban probar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada espacio. No supo cómo ni cuándo le desvistió, pero se vio desnudo entre los brazos del moreno.

Se sentía tan deseado, tan estimulado; sintió incluso que podía acabar sólo con eso, con Harry sobre su cuerpo, con su mirada llena de lascivia y deseo…

—Harry —Gimió cuando éste le mordió un pezón. Su espalda se arqueó involuntariamente, exponiendo aún más su pecho. Sus dedos enredados en la espesa mata negra, pidiendo más.

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó el pelinegro lamiendo el pezón rosadito, acariciando sus muslos y su estómago.

—Merlín, sí…—Gimoteó abriendo las piernas para que Harry se colara entre ellas. Besó su boca con hambre, pero tuvo que separarse de sus labios cuando sintió un dedo recorrer la extensión de su pene—. ¡Nh!

—Eres delicioso —Escuchó que decía el moreno, mientras con sus manos recorría y separaba sus muslos aún más, y con la boca mordía y lamía su cuello. Las piernas de Draco se cruzaron sobre su espalda—. Esperé tanto — gimió separándose para desabrochar su camisa. El rubio intentó ayudarle, pero sus manos se distrajeron con el pecho firme y lo recorrieron con avaricia. Los pezones eran oscuros y estaban erectos, Draco no pudo resistirse a rasguñarlos suavemente—. ¡Sí, Draco! — siseó Potter en su oído.

La camisa había resbalado por sus brazos y Potter tuvo que deshacerse del agarre en sus caderas para quitarse los pantalones.

—No, espera — le pidió—. Yo quiero hacerlo. — Harry gimió y se abalanzó sobre sus labios, rodando en la cama para ponerlo a él encima.

Draco serpenteó por su cuerpo, mordiendo y acariciando a partes iguales, sintiendo sus manos lentas e inútiles. Había tanto que quería hacerle pero los temblores de su cuerpo frustraron su misión. Potter rió y se desvistió con magia, el platino se mostró sorprendido ante el despliegue de magia sin varita; y ansioso por poder tocar al fin las caderas desnudas de Harry. Tironeó suavemente del vello en sus piernas y rozó con sus dedos el miembro erguido, pensativo.

— Eso va a doler — observó, mas Harry negó.

— No te haré daño, te prepararé bien. No sentirás dolor alguno. — Draco estuvo seguro que el otro no mentía—. Relájate mi amor… y disfruta. — Le volvió a recostar—. Déjame a mí esta vez…

Harry besaba, tocaba, y le hacía el amor a cada parte de su cuerpo. El rubio sentía que podía terminar a cada movimiento. Esa lengua recorría su cuello, tomaba sus labios, bajaba a sus pezones, luego a su vientre y finalmente más abajo, lamiendo sus testículos. Draco se volvió masa temblorosa sobre la cama; gemía con cada caricia, e intentaba profundizar el contacto.

Potter comenzó a lamer su miembro con calma, lentamente, de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Le abrió las piernas con brío y las mantuvo firmemente separadas, evitando así que Draco intentara cerrarlas.

—Si necesitas terminar, hazlo. — La respuesta fue un gemido lastimero.

Sintió como un dedo caliente y lubricado entraba en su ano y comenzaba a jugar con las paredes. Gimió más fuerte, la lengua de Harry recorría su pene y mientras una de sus manos le mantenía firme en la cama, la otra presionaba un segundo dedo.

— ¡Más! — jadeó al notar como su esfínter cedía y se amoldaba gustoso a la carne que le invadía. Harry sonrió al escucharle y se irguió para tomar sus labios; sus lenguas se encontraron y se recorrieron. Draco bajo una de sus manos hasta agarrar por el tronco el pene grueso, hinchado y duro como una roca. Potter gimió dentro del beso espoleado por la mano que le masturbaba, y sin contenderse metió en su trasero el tercer dedo. El beso se rompió cuando sus gemidos se hicieron erráticos e inentendibles. Harry sacó los dedos de su ano y Draco resintió la pérdida.

Los ojos grises buscaron los de Harry y se abrazó a él contoneándose, desesperado por más contacto. Se avergonzó de parecer una perra en celo al gimotear necesitado cuando Potter tomó sus tobillos y los puso sobre sus hombros. Pero cuando sintió como aquel miembro húmedo se posicionaba en su ano cerró los ojos con fuerza, eso iba a doler.

—Tranquilo, iré lento. —E increíblemente así fue, el moreno entraba de a poco, con un ritmo constante, ganándose cada centímetro a pulso. Cuando aquel enorme pene estuvo en su interior, fue el rubio quien movió las caderas buscando más fricción. Harry sonrió encantado; lo sabía, el cuerpo de su pareja estaba biológicamente adaptado para aceptarle sin el menor dolor, pero eso sería algo que Draco aprendería con el tiempo. —. No te aceleres, disfruta — le aconsejó rotando suavemente las caderas, saliendo un par de centímetros para luego volver a enterrarse en aquella cavidad cálida que le acogía—. Jode, estás tan estrecho… — jadeó sintiendo las paredes contraerse cuando salía, como no queriendo dejarle escapar—. Tanto…tanto tiempo — gimió descontrolándose y permitiendo que su instinto animal dictara sus movimientos, buscando satisfacción para ambos. Comenzó un ritmo duro y frenético; llevaba tanto tiempo esperando poder poseer ese cuerpo, tener a Draco para él, lo había soñado tantas veces. Pero nada era comparable a lo que estaba experimentando, y antes de que pudiera ponerse un alto, estaba embistiéndole como un poseso. Y Draco que no paraba de gemir de placer, de aferrarse a él buscando más, no hacía más que aumentar su desenfreno.

Se maravilló de cómo respondía aquel cuerpo pequeño a sus necesidades, de cómo se contorsionaba y gozaba en sus brazos. Ni siquiera tuvo que tocarle, no tuvo ocasión de llevar su mano hasta el pene rojizo del rubio pues éste se corría violentamente sobre su vientre, arañando su espalda, gritando su nombre.

Finalmente no pudo soportarlo, el esfínter se había cerrado en torno a su miembro y no le permitía salir, sólo empujar más adentro. Bajó a besar esos labios rojos e hinchados antes de tener un orgasmo brutal. Descargó toda su semilla dentro de Draco, y tanto el lobo como el hombre experimentaron una satisfacción visceral con ello, con marcarle desde el interior.

Draco soltó a Harry y acomodó sobre la cama, su cuerpo relajándose, su respiración aún agitada, cerró los ojos. Harry se dejó caer a su lado y se dedicó a observarle, acariciando su rostro con reverencia, permitiéndole descansar. Cuando lo notó, Draco estaba durmiendo profundamente… casi parecía inconsciente.

Se levantó y fue a buscar un vaso con agua, seguro de que el rubio lo necesitaría más tarde. Cuando volvió se quedó observándole dormir en la cama. Toda la habitación tenía su embriagante aroma. Levantó del suelo la camisa de Draco y se la llevó a la nariz.

No se podía ser más feliz.

Se recostó al lado del rubio y le envolvió con sus brazos, todo tenía que salir bien a partir de ahora, que le tenía a él.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Se despertó con una sensación de cansancio y bienestar que lo empujó a quedarse en la cama. No quiso abrir los ojos, se sentía tan cómodo y calentito donde estaba, se acurrucó un poco más bajo las mantas contra aquel cuerpo duro y desnudo que…desnudo… ¡Desnudo!

Entonces recordó y abrió los ojos de golpe. Vio a Harry Potter desnudo, abrazándole, le entró el pánico. Trató de moverse y una oleada de dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, agudizándose en su trasero.

Todo estaba mal. No se suponía que se acostara con Potter, no se suponía que se dejara llevar… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Potter, un hombre mordido por un hombre lobo, un hombre que le amaba y que le respetaba, al que él respetaba. Un hombre que hacía todo por él.

El rubio intentó levantarse pero esta vez fue rodeado por los demandantes brazos de Harry, quien inhaló descaradamente en su cabello, antes de volver a quedarse quieto. Draco se espantó, tenía que salir de ahí. Con el siguiente movimiento Potter despertó.

— Mnh…—Suspiró afirmando su agarre sobre el rubio—. Buenos días — saludó—. ¿Draco? —Preguntó al notar su cuerpo tenso e inmóvil. Con cuidado le volteó hacia él y le tomó de la barbilla para que éste le mirara. Cuando lo hizo Harry pudo leer las emociones que se escondían tras ellos—. Tranquilo Draco — pidió al ver su miedo e incertidumbre, y Harry sintió su corazón apretarse dolorosamente. Draco aún no aceptaba la unión por lo tanto, no podía _leer_ a Harry, pero el moreno hacía mucho había aceptado que el rubio era su pareja de por vida, por ello pudo ver claramente el terror y las lágrimas que este luchaba por no botar. El rubio escapó a la otra punta de la inmensa cama—. Ven aquí…— Draco negó varias veces, cubriendo su propia desnudez con las sábanas—. Draco cálmate, — Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su pareja—. ¿Qué te ocurre? — Preguntó con voz suave. — El rubio no hacía más que negar.

—Nada. Potter…yo… Me gustaría estar solo… ¿puedes? —Dijo tentativamente. El lobo interno del moreno rugió furioso en su interior, y Harry se mordió la lengua y las ganas de gritarle que no, que no podía irse, que nada tenía que hacer lejos de él. Cerró los ojos y exhaló, Hermione tenía razón, debía tener paciencia.

—Claro — respondió dudando—. ¿Me dirás ahora qué te ocurre? — Estiró el brazo y Draco dejó que le alcanzara, Harry le acercó delicadamente, no quería asustarlo. No se le pasó por alto la mueca de dolor—. ¿Acaso…te duele? — El rubio asintió compungido, y el moreno escondió su propio dolor.

—Dijiste que no me harías daño, que no dolería —Le reprochó el de ojos grises. Potter le recostó en la cama con cuidado.

 _"¿Todavía no me aceptas? ¿Es por eso que lo resientes?"_ , pensó con tristeza.

—Tranquilo, sólo voy a curarte — dijo al ver que Draco trataba de cubrir su desnudez. Le separó las piernas con suavidad y empuñó su varita—. Vulnera Sanentum— oyó. Inmediatamente sintió como su cuerpo de relajaba y el dolor cesaba.

—Gracias — susurró agradecido, para luego gatear a la cabecera de la cama, lejos de Harry y cubrirse con las mantas.

—No te cubras — escuchó, y sus manos se detuvieron a medio camino de alcanzar las sábanas. ¿Qué ocurría?—. Hemos estado juntos anoche, no deberías sentir vergüenza. — le reprochó.

—Lo siento — respondió automáticamente—. De verdad quisiera estar solo unos minutos — pidió esquivando su mirada. Potter gruñó disconforme y Draco se tensó ante el sonido.

—Vale, iré por una ducha — le dijo Harry levantándose de la cama completamente desnudo, consciente de que el rubio le estaría viendo y de la debilidad que tenía ante él. De que era suyo y no podía resistírsele; de que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, deseándole—. Evi — llamó. Un elfo domestico apareció haciendo una reverencia para él, sobresaltando a Draco, mientras el moreno sacaba de un ropero una toalla y se la anudaba en la cintura—. Sírvenos el desayuno por favor — el elfo volvió a desaparecer—. Evi vive en Grimmauld Place — le comentó al rubio— viene una vez a la semana a acomodar la casa, dos desde que estás aquí — el rubio le miró sorprendido —. Es muy silencioso, es normal que no lo hayas visto. Bueno, te dejo solo — dijo Harry mirándole y notando feliz como el rubio le comía con los ojos; se acercó lentamente—. Pero si no quieres estar tan solo puedes darte una ducha conmigo. — Draco tragó seco, incorporándose. Y Harry ya estaba a su lado, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura, acariciando su piel suavemente—. Y después tomamos el desayuno juntos — lamió su oreja y luego su cuello; Draco cerró inconscientemente los ojos—. Y luego… Lo que tú quieras.

— P—para —pidió en un susurro, sin ser capaz de resistirse a esa droga que era Harry en sí. Ahora podía percibirlo más que antes, era casi tangible, como un aura cerniéndose a su alrededor, quitándole la voluntad—. Potter, esto está… mal.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó Harry pegándose a su cuerpo, su miembro despertando bajo la toalla—. A mí me parece que te gusta — dijo besando su cuello, dejando que el rubio se volviera gelatina entre sus manos—. A esta parte tuya también le gusta — concluyó presionando con su mano el miembro rojo e hinchado de Draco.

—Harry…no…— intentaba resistirse sin apenas fuerzas, diciendo que no pero abriendo las piernas para ser tocado aún más. Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron y tomándolo por los tobillos lo arrastró hasta el borde de la cama. Dejó caer las piernas al suelo y se coló entre sus mulsos, impaciente.

—Te gusta provocarme, ¿cierto rubio? — inquirió dejando que su aliento golpeara el glande húmedo y ansioso—. Negándote cuando eres mío, cuando lo deseas tanto como yo. — Y sin más palabras bajó la cabeza, enterrando a Draco dentro de su boca, escuchando su grito, moviendo la lengua para enloquecerle aún más.

—Harry…Harry…voy a… — Harry liberó su boca un momento.

—No puedes correrte — le ordenó, maravillándose de las lágrimas pegadas a las pestañas de su rubio, de su cuerpo estremeciéndose de placer. Y sin dejar de mirarle volvió a su labor.

—Harry… ya… por favor. — Suplicaba Draco minutos después, sin poder contener más su orgasmo. — El moreno sonrió.

—Tranquilo Draco — le dijo mientras le volvía a dejar desnudo en la cama—. Primero voy a hacerte el amor. — Se quitó la toalla y abrazó a Draco; le besó, la lengua del moreno recorrió la boca del platino, se degustó con su saliva y luego fue por su oreja—. Y después… —Gruñó un gemido haciendo que la erección del rubio fuera dolorosa —, te volveré a hacer el amor —el rubio gimió bajito—. Y después volveré a hacerlo — Draco ocultó su rostro en el pecho del moreno—, una, y otra, y otra vez. — Una de las manos de Harry estaba masturbándolo, mientras la otra pellizcaba sus pezones y su boca lamía su cuello—.

—Harry…

—Puedes gritar, — le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Puedes pedir más — escuchó y los ojos de Harry se habían tornado hipnotizantemente verdes, se perdió en ellos—. Pero no podrás huir. — El rubio gimió fuertemente, tanto por las palabras como por el dedo que se había colado en su interior.

—Esto… ah…

—Sí, rubio. Es intenso, ¿verdad? — preguntó recorriendo con una mano su pecho y su estómago, y con la otra no dejaba de estimularle allí abajo, donde no se conocía tan sensible—. Disfrútalo. — Un segundo dedo dentro, Draco arqueó la espalda—. Te va a gustar — Harry le separó más las piernas— te va gustar tanto que me pedirás que lo repita. — El moreno convocó su varita y aplicó un encantamiento lubricante en su entrada. Se volvió a arquear—. ¡Merlín, Draco! Te ves hermoso — exhaló con voz cargada de lujuria, mas Draco sólo podía sentir esos dedos en su interior—. Tan bello, tan _mío._ — Sollozó cuando Harry retiró los dedos de su ano, y se quedó quieto a la espera de la primera arremetida, con los ojos cerrados—. Ayúdame rubio. — La voz ronca del moreno le forzó a mirarlo, y vio a Harry medio recostado sobre las almohadas, a su lado, con las piernas abiertas —. Ven aquí — escuchó, y él como elfo doméstico fue. El moreno le acomodó en su regazo y le fue guiando para que descendiera con cuidado sobre su pene. Perdió el aliento mientras era consciente de la carne que se enterraba en su cuerpo sin compasión. Bendita gravedad —. Oh Draco — Harry le abrazó presionando sus torsos, uniendo sus labios, acallando con su boca los lamentos del rubio. Draco sentía la enorme extensión del moreno abrirse paso dentro de él. Dolía, era imposible que no doliera cuando el moreno tenía un pene de a lo menos veinte centímetros.

—Duele —Sus ojos lagrimearon y Harry secó su rostro con los pulgares.

—Mírame —Demandó. El rubio le obedeció—. Mírame Draco, ¿no te gusta estar aquí, entre mis brazos? ¿No te gusta acogerme dentro de tu cuerpo? —Cada palabra era acompañada por caricias dulces y llenas de amor. No supo de dónde nació aquella necesidad de complacerle… _"Pareja destinada"_ resonó violentamente en su cabeza, pero él jamás entendió su significado. ¿Cuándo tiempo llevaba quieto con el pene del otro en su interior?

—Mue—muévete. —Harry sonrió y le dio uno de esos besos que le comían el alma. Draco se quedó sin aire mientras el moreno comenzaba a embestirle hacia arriba y le movía a él desde las caderas, obligándole a sentir más placer, a sentirse abierto y expuesto.

Sin pedirle permiso sus caderas cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a retorcerse y su ano a apretarse alrededor de Harry. Pronto era él el que le _montaba;_ se estaba follando solo en la verga del _niño—que—vivió._

— Merlín Draco… tan sexy —Jadeó acompañando al rubio en sus movimientos. El instinto encegueció a Harry y supo que ya no podría parar; tendría que curar a Draco otra vez luego.

En todos esos años de soledad había tratado de consolarse físicamente en otras personas al no poder encontrar a Draco, pero nada se le comparaba. El cuerpo delgado de Draco, su tacto tan suave, su aroma a libertad, sus labios hinchados de roja lujuria, la entrega de ese cuerpo, la sensación de estar completo. Apretó las caderas del platino para no salir de su interior y Draco le enterró las uñas en su espalda, complacido.

—Harry… quiero más.

De un brusco movimiento los giró a ambos sobre la cama y le respondió embistiendo fuertemente, moviéndose más rápido, yendo más profundo; y ahí estaba. Draco se arqueó bajo su cuerpo y un reguero de semen bañó sus estómagos, y él no aguantaba las ganas de correrse dentro, de llenarle de su ser. Y así lo hizo, en una descarga interminable.

Las piernas de Draco liberaron su cintura, pero sus manos siguieron acariciando su espalda en resarcimiento de los rasguños que le había ocasionado. El cuerpo de Harry pesado sobre el suyo, llenándolo de calor, protegiéndolo.

Estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos cuando una aparición los sobresaltó. Era Evi que cargaba una enorme bandeja repleta de pastelitos, té y jugos. Harry la aceptó y el elfo desapareció sin palabras.

—Ven Draco —Pero Draco no quería ir, se sentía agotado y adormecido. No importó, una mirada de Harry y ya iba hacia él, dócil—. ¿Te duele algo? —Preguntó y el sonrojo fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Harry le curó y le pasó un hechizo de limpieza—. Come algo antes de ducharte, ¿sí? —dijo levantándose y Draco bajó la cabeza ante sus sentimientos encontrados: desilusión porque Harry no se quedaría, ansiedad por estar solo, miedo por no poder negarle nada. Asintió—. Ten —le colocó una cadena al cuello—. Cuando quieras encontrarme, esto te atraerá a mí.

Draco levantó el amuleto para verlo, parecía plata pero Draco sabía que no lo era, dentro del redondel metálico un lobo le aullaba sus lamentos a la luna.

—Potter, yo no… —dijo comenzando a quitarse ese regalo, un fuerte agarre se lo impidió.

—Entiende algo —le interrumpió Potter con sus ojos oscurecidos por el rechazo—. Eres mi pareja Draco, te has unido a mí, me _perteneces_. Te he dado meses de espacio, conteniéndome, refrenándome. —El agarre sobre su muñeca cedió un tanto y Potter le acarició el rostro con cariño—. No eres un prisionero aquí, puedes ir a donde te plazca, pero nadie, ¡óyeme bien!, _nadie_ debe tocarte. Eres libre de hacer lo que desees, pero te quiero en las noches aquí, para compartir mi cama.

El rubio se le quedó mirando, incapaz de decidir qué hacer. ¿Debía salir gritando por ayuda? ¿Debía asentir y prometerle que estaría allí? Pero ése no parecía Potter, ese hombre lucía como una bestia disfrazada de humano, salvaje. Pero cuando iba a protestar Harry le agarró de la nuca y le beso violentamente, casi follándole la boca con la lengua. Y él no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer… y corresponder. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban agitados y él se supo muy sonrojado. Harry de sonreía amablemente.

—Tengo que ir al trabajo, en Londres —le informó yendo al armario y sacando una túnica en la que Draco no había reparado. Auror—. Trataré de volver lo más rápido posible, creo que hoy no hay reuniones por la reserva…

—No, no hoy —respondió frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose expuesto pero incapaz de desobedecer la orden de Harry—. No sabía que trabajaras… Nunca te vi…— Potter arqueó una ceja.

—Soy auror, jefe de un equipo —comentó —. Pedí licencia en cuanto te encontré, no quería perderte. —Y fue increíble ver a Harry, al _hombre,_ sonrojarse avergonzado cuando momentos antes le exigía su cuerpo para complacerse—. Vendré temprano —le volvió a besar una vez vestido—, y te hare el amor otra vez. Si te vas procura volver antes del atardecer —le aconsejó—, porque iré por ti y te hare el amor en donde sea que estés —le sonrió—. Intenta no estar en un lugar público.

Y con otro beso profundo Harry desapareció.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _"¿Qué mierda me está ocurriendo?"—_ Fue lo primero que pensó cuando se supo solo en la casa—. " _¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Cuándo fue que todo cambió?"_

¿Cuándo había decidido mudarse a la casa de un desconocido?, ¿cuándo había olvidado que Harry estaba —casi obsesivamente — enamorado de él?, ¡¿Cómo había podido olvidar que ese moreno compartía cuerpo y mente con un lobo?!

Se quedó un rato en la cama pensando, pero después de treinta minutos en la misma posición decidió que necesitaba salir de ahí, ir a su departamento un rato, ducharse, _vestirse_ ,… y pasar por alguna biblioteca que tuviera algo respecto a los hombres lobo y sus parejas.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Se había embarcado a _vivir_ con un _casi_ hombre—lobo que estaba _enamorado_ de él, sin pensar en los peligros ni en las consecuencias.

Suspiró, estaba agotado. Se colocó la camisa de Harry y su pantalón, y descalzo salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Escuchó ruido en la cocina y fue a ver, el elfo la estaba aseando. Harry era muy vago para lavar los platos, debió haberlo sabido.

— ¿El señor necesita algo? —preguntó Evi con sorprendente voz desvaída, Draco negó.

—No, me estoy yendo —le avisó—. Si Potter vuelve t…— Pero se interrumpió, no sabía qué haría cuando volviera a verle.

Antes de que el pánico volviera a invadirle desapareció bajo la mirada ambigua del elfo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

El remolino de colores tomó la forma de su oficina y sin perder ni un segundo Draco se encaminó hacia la puerta. Esta se venía abriendo.

— ¡Señor, por Merlín! Estaba tan preocupada por usted. Hace meses que no le veo, si no fuera por sus cartas… Temí que ese Potter le hubiera hecho algo. —Era su secretaria, Marietta, a la que no veía desde hacía meses—. ¿Está usted bien? —agregó al ver lo desaliñado que su normalmente pulcro jefe, estaba.

—Sí, sólo… quería avisarte que he vuelto —mintió. La verdad era que quería un favor—. Marietta, por favor búscame libros que hablen sobre los hombres lobo. — Ella asintió sin preguntar, estaba acostumbrada a los sorprendentes pedidos de su jefe—. Y… busca los que tengan que ver con sus parejas, cómo se emparejan, sus crías… Lo que encuentres.

—Claro, señor —dijo tomando nota en una pequeña libreta. Su jefe jamás iba al Callejón Diagon, así que cuando necesitaban algo de ahí ella debía ir. Giró para cumplir su tarea, pero cuando llegaba a la puerta fue nuevamente detenida.

—Marietta… — la mujer le miró interrogante—. Usa la red floo, para enviarme lo encuentres a mi casa. — Marietta sonrió, el joven Malfoy solía tomarse los fines de semana para estudiar el mundo muggle, supuso que ahora estaría en algo nuevo.

Cuando el rubio sintió la puerta cerrarse se dejó caer en un sillón. La camisa olía a Harry, y necesitaba arrancarla de su cuerpo con la misma fuerza con la que se aferraba a ella. Tocó los botones y sus dedos se toparon con algo duro, era el amuleto que Harry le había dado. Sonrió bobamente, casi cediendo al impulso de besarlo. Pero apartó sus pensamientos al recordar lo que Potter le hacía a su voluntad, cómo lo despojaba de ella.

Usó la red para llegar a su departamento. Apenas pisó el suelo alfombrado se sintió demasiado cansado para nada. Con pasos lentos fue hasta su recámara y pronto estaba profundamente dormido, arrullado con el aroma a Harry.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Despertó varias horas después, sintiéndose mucho más repuesto. Fue al baño y llenó la tina. Desnudó su cuerpo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que cubría una de las paredes. Su piel ostentaba las marcas inconfundibles de una noche de placer.

 _"¿Por qué me deje llevar tanto? ¿Por qué permití que esto pasara?"_ se preguntaba una y mil veces, sumergido hasta la nariz en el agua caliente.

No había sido ese su plan, no había intentado seducirle… ¡¿Qué demonios?! Se había puesto a sí mismo en bandeja de plata y con moño al mudarse con él. Aun así… no había pensado que fueran a acostarse.

Recordó cómo le había abrazado la noche anterior. La verdad era que cuando había salido de Azkaban no podía dormir bien, siempre pensaba aterrado que algún mago loco buscaría venganza, o que un auror querría volverse héroe a costa de su vida, o que algún dementor se arrancaría de la prisión sólo para robarle los pocos buenos recuerdos que le quedaban… Pero Potter le había hecho sentir seguro, y hacía muchos años que no se sentía así.

Pero Potter no era miel sobre hojuelas, era tan dominante cuando no se controlaba, tan salvaje y letal. Y él no podía hacerle frente, quizás era por miedo o sumisión, pero no _podía_ llevarle la contraria. Se había vuelto una especie de adicto; a su aroma, a su presencia, a su cuerpo… Necesitaba que Harry le tocara. Miró su cuerpo lleno de marcas, pero sin ningún moretón que indicara que el moreno le había forzado.

Recordó aquellas manos que le recorrían completo, los besos que le absorbían toda razón, su… Una de las manos del rubio descendió por su vientre y agarró su miembro. Comenzó a masturbarse pensando en el moreno, pensando en la noche anterior. Quería venirse, pero faltaba algo; miró a su alrededor y se sintió sucio, mas necesitaba tanto un alivio que ya nada importó. Tomó el shampoo y se untó dos dedos, para inmediatamente después meterlos en su trasero. No aguantó, fue demasiado y se corrió.

La vergüenza vino a la par el placer se desvanecía. Decidió salir del agua y se encaminó hasta su habitación vestido con una bata.

Al salir del baño vio varios libros apilados sobre una mesita en su sala de estar. Eran tres textos bastante gruesos _"¿Cómo domesticar un hombre lobo?", "Los hombres lobo no aman"_ y _"Los hombre lobo en familia"._ El segundo llamó su atención, era de un tal Freddy Morgan, un estudioso que entregó su vida al análisis y estudio de los hombres lobo, dado que él mismo estaba enamorado de una mujer lobo. El rubio se llevó el libro al dormitorio y se recostó para hojearlo.

 _"Hombre lobo es todo mago o bruja que haya sido mordido por otro hombre lobo. Sin importar el momento en que ocurra, si la persona es mordida será portador de la enfermedad. En el caso de un muggle este morirá instantáneamente, dado que su cuerpo no soporta los cambios"_ —decía el primer párrafo, bajo el título de _"Definición"_. Siguió leyendo el primer capítulo: _"La Luna"_ —. _"La influencia de la luna es la que permite que el hombre lobo se transforme. Si un hombre es mordido cerca de la luna llena, entonces tendrá más características de lobo que uno que fue atacado lejos de esa fecha. Los hombres que han sido mordidos los últimos días de la luna creciente han desarrollado características físicas ajenas a su raza, tales como mucho vello, ojos dorados, colmillos lobunos, etc. Cabe resaltar que mientras no sea mordido por un lobo transformado — es decir en luna llena—, el hombre o la mujer tampoco serán capaces de transformarse, y mientras más lejos se le haya mordido de esa fecha, más humano será. Sin embargo dentro de todas y cada una de las personas infectadas nacerá un lobo con el que convivirán en un mismo cuerpo por el resto de su vida, ambos luchando por imperar sobre el otro…" —_ Draco fue hasta el índice y buscó el capítulo que le interesaba: _"No, no aman"—. "Los hombres lobo en su primera etapa, vale decir, cuando los acaban de transformar, son más lobos que hombres"_ — Draco arrugó el ceño, ¿qué quería decir eso?—. _"Esto es porque el lobo, la bestia, pasa a controlar casi completamente al mago. El lobo lo controla desde la mente, puede no estar en luna llena, pero el hombre o mujer, siente las necesidades del animal como las suyas"_ —El rubio frunció aún más el ceño—. _"Incluso la bestia interna les obliga a humillarse al buscar una 'pareja'. Este es el mayor mito que existe sobre las personas que sufren esta enfermedad. Dado que pasan a ser más animales que personas, por lo menos por primeros cinco años, el lobo les hace creer que tienen 'parejas' destinadas y que no podrían estar con nadie más… Esto es un engaño, del que, una vez controlada la bestia se dan cuenta. Las personas con esta enfermedad después de un tiempo — generalmente después del quinto año— logran controlar al animal, pueden tener una vida normal e incluso tener parejas como cualquier mago común"._

El libro cayó de sus manos y Draco lo vio allí en su regazo, luciendo inofensivo, como si no le acabara de arruinar la vida.

Comenzó a temblar y notó sus mejillas húmedas; estaba llorando… ¿Por qué? Se ovilló en la cama, y se quedó quieto, pensando. Desde siempre Potter le había resultado inalcanzable; y ahora que parecía ser él quien lo necesitaba, al parecer era una mentira generada por su "bestia interna". Supo que no tenía que leer más, pero por puro masoquismo volvió a tomar el libro.

 _"Generalmente el mago o bruja escogido como 'pareja destinada' son personas con quienes tienen una fuerte tensión sexual, o que simplemente les veneran y estando ellos pasando por una situación poco favorable, se quedan con lo que tienen"._ —Draco hipó desconsolado, cuánta verdad tenía el libro. Ardía, el pecho le dolía—. _"En este libro usted encontrará los pasos para dominar la bestia interna, y ser libre de esas ataduras que los mitos le han hecho creer, sobretodo acerca de las parejas destinadas"_. —Pasó varias hojas y vio la lista punteada de pasos que el mago en cuestión debía seguir.

Quiso sonreír pero sólo le salió una mueca extraña. Después de todo, ¿por qué Potter iba a quererle precisamente a él?

Luego de mucho rato se quedó dormido, su rostro húmedo todavía.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Despertó cuando sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado. Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza por haber llorado tanto.

—Te estuve esperando —Gruñó una voz demasiado conocida—. Quise respetar tus deseos pero no llegaste — dijo acercándose más a él—. El amuleto que te di me lleva a donde sea que estés —le informó al ver el desconcierto en los ojos del rubio—. ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó preocupado—. ¿Estás bien? —Draco se sentó en su cama.

— Quiero que leas esto. — Le pasó el libro, el moreno miro el título un momento, sin estar muy convencido—. Por favor, yo no quiero… no quiero abusar de tu estado. — Harry no entendió nada, ¿qué estado? Iba a mandar el dichoso libro al cuerno, pero la súplica en los ojos plata lo persuadieron de complacerlo. Leyó rápidamente la introducción sin sorprenderse, pero cuando llegó al capítulo marcado… Decir que se quedó pasmado fue poco.

—Esto es… ¿es cierto? —preguntó dudando de todo. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Harry — Draco se aferró a su cuello antes de continuar—. ¿Tú… sentiste alguna atracción hacia mí, antes de que te transformaras? —preguntó cautelosamente, manteniendo abrazado al moreno. Potter negó entre sus brazos—. ¿Tú salías con alguien, verdad? — Harry asintió apesadumbrado y Draco parpadeó muchas veces para evitar llorar. Él quería ayudar a Harry, no hacerlo sentir peor—. Entonces lo que dice el libro es cierto —sentenció separándose de él.

—No. Draco yo no… ¡Esto puede ser mentira! —exclamó el moreno.

—Lo siento Harry —respondió tan triste como el otro—. Pero tienes que seguir los pasos, y podrás ser como un mago común… podrás elegir — le alentó.

—Yo no sé qué decir. Pasé tanto tiempo buscándote… — Se sentía tan confundido. Hermione y Ron le habían ayudado mucho a aceptarse luego de aquel ataque, ¿por qué ellos nunca le hablaron de eso? ¿Y el amor que sentía por Draco, qué? ¿Tendría que vivir con él, o por el contrario dominaría al lobo y entonces el rubio ya no sería necesario?—. Lo siento mucho Draco… Yo no sabía… —También estaba el asunto de Draco, le había marcado… ¡joder le había marcado! Ahora Draco estaba atado a él, a sus deseos y a sus decisiones, y quizás no podría desligarse de ello. Quizás quedaría prendado de él para siempre. Enterró las manos en su cabeza y jaló de su cabello—. Mierda —gimió, al instante sintió una caricia en su cabeza.

—Yo entiendo —le dijo el rubio dándole un sonrisa que a Harry se le antojó demasiado triste—. Está todo bien, ve por ella. — Draco se quitó el amuleto del cuello y se lo devolvió. Sentía que estaba entregando su alma. ¿Por qué? Tal vez sí se había hecho a la idea de que estaría siempre con Harry, de que la suerte se había reconciliado con él y había decidido darle algo bueno. No era cierto.

—Esto es tan extraño. —Draco le volvió a sonreír—. Me voy, lamento todo.

—Todo está bien.

El rubio le acompañó a la chimenea, le entregó el libro y Harry se fue. No hubo besos ni abrazos, ni calor o alegría. Draco se sentía vacío.

Una vez solo cogió los otros textos de hombres lobo y decidió botarlos, ya no los necesitaba.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hermione dejó pasar dos semanas antes de ir a molestar a la parejita, después de todo, el asunto de la reserva estaba casi terminado.

En realidad había ido el día después de la pelea y encontró a Evi quien le cotilleó que el Amo Potter se había unido a su pareja. Como ella había leído abundantemente del tema, sabía a qué se dedicaban los lobos cuando se unían a sus amantes, fue por eso que esperó un tiempo prudencial para no interrumpir nada.

Así que esa mañana se levantó temprano y compró abundantes víveres, que de seguro esos dos no tenían nada de comer. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se apareció en la casita de Harry, más grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar todo el mobiliario destruido.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, buscando a sus amigos. Draco no estaba, pero encontró a Harry en un rincón de la casa, llorando y todo sucio. Se acercó y le abrazó. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? ¿Malfoy le había rechazado? Eso era imposible, ella los había visto, él no le habría rechazado, entonces…

—Duele —gimoteó su amigo. Ella arregló la cama que estaba destrozada y le levitó hasta ella. Harry estaba herido, brazos y piernas tenían profundos rasguños, incluso y rostro estaba lleno de costras de sangre y piel. Hermione le miró las manos, tenía las uñas mordidas y los dedos sangrantes. Al parecer él mismo se había herido. Le hizo un hechizo de limpieza, Harry gruñó cuando algunas heridas volvieron a abrirse.

—Pero… ¿qué ocurrió? Creí que todo había salido bien. Evi dijo que Malfoy te había aceptado. —Mientras hablaba pasaba la varita por las heridas, cerrándolas. Harry se levantó de la cama sin importarle el trabajo de su amiga, y recogió un libro del suelo. Se lo tendió a su amiga, mas esta lo miró con asco y lo tiró lejos.

— ¡Harry, lo que dice ese libro es mentira! —exclamó. Harry le miró adolorido, sin poder creerle—. ¿Has intentado hacer este tratamiento?

Harry asintió. Había tratado de domar a su bestia, de hacerle entender que no amaba a Draco, que amaba a Ginny… Pero no lo lograba, y sólo el dolor le permitía entrar en razón y no ir a buscarlo.

— ¿Cómo has podido creer esta basura? — inquirió la castaña furiosa y abatida—. Este hombre, Morgan, se enamoró de una mujer lobo, la obligó a aceptar su teoría porque la pareja de ella era otro lobo —le contó —. La pareja de la loba murió,… se suicidó al ver que ella le abandonaba. —dijo tristemente—. Los lobos no te obligan a nada, sólo te muestran lo que tu mente de mago no quiere que veas. —Tomó su rostro y acarició sus mejillas—. La loba también se suicidó al enterarse de la muerte de su pareja. No podía olvidarlo, recién ahí comprendió que jamás podría tener otra — Harry abrió la boca, asustado, comprendiendo.

—Pero entonces…

—Draco seguro debe haber buscado la forma de informarse sobre ti, sobre ambos, y se topó con esta bestialidad —le dijo terminando de curarle. Cuando lo hizo incendió el libro con repulsión—. Él tampoco debe estar muy bien, está hecho para estar junto a su pareja. Ve por él, ¡ya! — Harry como despertando de un trance se levantó y se transportó a la casa del rubio, llevando consigo a su amiga quien se quejó por ser llevada sin querer.

El departamento de Draco estaba en silencio, tenía olor a encierro y había varias cosas revueltas por la habitación. Ninguno de los amigos se atrevió a prender la luz.

Harry escuchó unos gimoteos lastimeros que provenían del baño, Hermione se adelantó unos pasos, pero luego retrocedió.

—Me voy, ustedes tienen que arreglar esto —dijo ella decidida. Harry le dio una mirada que imploraba apoyo, pero la chica se mantuvo firme y se fue.

Se sentía demasiado débil para enfrentar lo que había tras la puerta, pero volvió a escuchar los ruidos, ahora parecían casi un grito ahogado de dolor. El moreno se acercó preocupado.

La imagen que lo recibió le asustó totalmente. Draco estaba desnudo en el suelo del baño, en posición fetal, con un dildo en su trasero y recorriendo su propio cuerpo con ambas manos, gimiendo bajito _'Harry'_.

Se recordó que mataría al puto Freddy Morgan y todavía en shock se acercó al rubio. Le cargó entre sus brazos, sólo entonces el rubio abrió los ojos. Se le quedó mirando con la vista nublada y perdida.

Harry se quedó piedra al ver sus ojos, Draco estaba drogado y le miraba como si fuera etéreo. Una de las manos del rubio tocó su rostro, Harry cerró los ojos al contacto. La risa nerviosa de Draco le devolvió el horror al cuerpo.

—Parece tan real —susurraba el rubio. Harry le llevó al dormitorio y le acostó en la cama. Con cuidado le quitó el dildo que evidentemente le estaba haciendo daño, era demasiado grande—. ¡No! No hagas eso… Devuélvemelo —lloró—. Tú te fuiste… — Harry le abrazó con fuerza, la rabia, el alivio y la pena luchando por salir. Aún en esos momentos fue consciente de que sí, de que le amaba, de que ese rubio era para él, _de él_. Era increíble como el simple hecho de tenerle abrazado le devolvía las fuerzas—. Déjame por lo menos… el recuerdo —lloraba Draco temblando.

Y ahí estaban ambos, heridos, sin poder estar separados. Dolía.

La risa perturbada de Draco interrumpió su propio llanto.

— ¿Desde cuándo te estás drogando? —preguntó preocupado. El rubio no respondió, había vuelto a llorar porque le había quitado el dildo. Harry le envolvió entre las frazadas de la cama, pero no se movía y no buscaba liberarse, sólo lloraba y él sólo le acunaba y acariciaba sus cabellos con cariño.

—Harry… — le llamaba entre hipidos. Sus manos a veces se levantaban como buscándole, esperando que la imagen desapareciera y se hiciera humo, cuánto daño les había hecho un puto libro.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Harry despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, Draco aún estaba entre sus brazos, con su hermosa carita roja de fiebre por todo lo que había llorado la noche anterior.

Por primera vez en dos semanas se sentía bien, y no el horrible nudo en el estómago y a su lobo aullando por buscar a quien amaba, a quien ambos amaban. Pero toda sensación de satisfacción se fue el ver la habitación de Draco con luz. Había varios envases de la droga _"Felicis"_ esparcidos por doquier. Esa droga era parecida a la poción Felix felixis, pero esta se comía y daba la sensación de tener todo lo que deseaba, puras ilusiones. Cuando la persona despertaba, necesitaba más dosis para sentirse más o menos bien, desgastando poco a poco su cuerpo y su mente.

Eso no era bueno. Conocía muchos casos de personas que se habían vuelto locas por esa droga, otras simplemente se habían suicidado. Apretó al rubio contra sí inconscientemente. La cantidad de papelitos repartidos por la habitación eran el cargamento de varios meses, pero cuando él se había reencontrado con el rubio este estaba bien, así que llevaba dos semanas consumiendo toda esa mierda.

Draco estiró una mano y tomó una botella de agua de mesa de noche. La botella cayó destapada sobre la cama, el rubio se giró y siguió durmiendo en el lado donde no se había mojado. Entonces Harry tuvo una mejor visión del cuerpo de Draco: estaba lleno de moretones y golpes que probablemente él mismo se había dado bajo los efectos de la droga, y su trasero… Harry se ahogó, Draco se había lastimado mucho. Las frazadas estaban manchadas de sangre.

Sacó su varita y empezó a curarle. ¡Cómo le pesaba cada herida! Él debería haber sabido que ese libro era basura, debería de haberle explicado todo al rubio. Pero no, no lo supo y ahora Draco estaba herido. El rubio se convulsionó y vomitó, Harry ya no tuvo opción, necesitaban ayuda.

Hermione llegó dos minutos después de que Harry la llamara, el moreno estaba limpiando algunas heridas del rubio que él no sabía tratar con magia. La mujer era la que les curaba a ambos durante la guerra, ellos sólo sabían lo básico.

La castaña se sintió muy afligida, tanto Draco como Harry estaban tan heridos… Y no hablaba de lo físico, el rubio no estaba tan mal, sus heridas eran superficiales; lo que le preocupaba era la pareja.

—Despertará dentro de un rato —le dijo casi una hora después—. Dale mucha agua, necesita hidratarse y que le baje la fiebre —el moreno asintió—. Tranquilo Harry, van a estar bien. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció.

Harry se quedó velando su sueño. Hermione había limpiado la cama, secándola y dejándola utilizable, así que él se dedicó a limpiar la habitación.

Cuando hubo terminado se acostó a su lado, acomodando a su pareja sobre su pecho, quería ser lo primero que viera cuando despertara. Su amiga le había dicho que al rubio le iba a costar acostumbrarse a no estar consumiendo Felicis, pero que con su ayuda todo se resolvería.

—Mmm —Draco abrió un ojo con esfuerzo, se sentía mal, le dolía el cuerpo, pero eso ya se estaba haciendo habitual—. ¿Harry? —preguntó sobresaltado, mirándole sin pestañear. El moreno tomó su rostro y le besó suavemente.

—Perdóname, Draco — le dijo abrazándolo—. Yo debería haber sabido, Hermione sabía, y yo no. — El rubio no estaba prestándole atención, ¿qué importaba lo que dijera el otro?, el felicis le hacía verle. Parecía real, era Harry, y estaba ahí para él, sonrió tontamente.

Potter arrugó el ceño, era evidente que el rubio "no estaba ahí". Se quedó a su lado esperando que los efectos del Felicis terminaran de pasar. No mucho después la mirada de Draco se volvió lúcida e interrogante.

— ¿Q—qué? ¿Estás… realmente estás aquí? —Draco delineó su barbilla con la yema de los dedos delicadamente, Harry le dio un beso en la palma—. ¿Ya te controlas? — preguntó mirando a otro lado, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y tapando su rostro con las manos.

—Oh, Draco —Harry lo atrajo aún más hacia sí—. Ese libro es una basura, un proyecto de un imbécil que se enamoró de una loba y trató de buscar la forma de estar con ella sin ser su pareja destinada. — Separó las manos del rubio de su rostro, Draco estaba llorando—. Perdóname, yo debería haberlo sabido… Te herí, y casi te pierdo — Harry le abrazó con fuerza, temiendo soltarlo—. Estabas tan herido cuando llegué…

—T—tú… — Potter puso un dedo entre sus labios.

—Descansa Draco, yo te voy a cuidar de ahora en adelante. —El rubio le miró esperanzado.

—De verdad estas aquí… — suspiró casi dormido, Harry besó su frente.

—Hermione irá a casa mañana para terminar de sacarte esa cosa del cuerpo — le dijo—. Esperaré a que descanses y nos vamos a casa —el rubio sonrió dentro del abrazo.

—A casa…

.

.

.

FIN

NA: Sip así termina y no he pensado en hacerle otra parte, mi antigua Beta quería matarme por eso XD pero bueno... había intentado subir la historia antes pero por alguna razón no me dejaba... pero ya esta!

Espero que les guste

Besos

Arizu Eiri


End file.
